


战争罪行弹幕（读后感）Danmaku（review）of War Crimes

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, War Crimes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_6291ec3<br/>http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_6291eca</p><p>防雷：正在发弹幕（干坏事）的这个人的属性是wow腐向本命加尔鲁什x安度因的丧心病狂分子（对，包括体形差），钢铁部落的放弃治疗粉，加尔鲁什亲卫队成员，仇恨目标包括但不限于吉安娜温蕾萨珊蒂斯祝踏岚泰兰德。只要安度因出现就会不要命的激动起来的玛丽妈。冲着战争罪行错点进来的同胞们请速撤退。</p><p>仇恨仅限瞬间OS，我不会为了黑谁这种私人观点掐架，而且这几个角色有时候也挺萌的。其实我觉得除了那些死不悔改的言论或者仇恨溢出的东西或者萌过头的脑补之外，感想还是比较中立的……【可能也剩不了多少东西了Orz</p><p>是从书里截下来的有弹幕（感想）的片段。弹幕，嗯。</p><p>写了半个月……我是有多想吐槽这书。〖因为后来买了英文原版所以我添了一些英文和只看翻译版产生了理解错误的地方修改进去，不过我的翻译水准是渣所以别在意那些瞎搞的直译。〗</p>
            </blockquote>





	战争罪行弹幕（读后感）Danmaku（review）of War Crimes

战争罪行弹幕（读后感）

 

防雷：正在发弹幕（干坏事）的这个人的属性是wow腐向本命加尔鲁什x安度因的丧心病狂分子（对，包括体形差），钢铁部落的放弃治疗粉，加尔鲁什亲卫队成员，仇恨目标包括但不限于吉安娜温蕾萨珊蒂斯祝踏岚泰兰德。只要安度因出现就会不要命的激动起来的玛丽妈。冲着战争罪行错点进来的同胞们请速撤退。

仇恨仅限瞬间OS，我不会为了黑谁这种私人观点掐架，而且这几个角色有时候也挺萌的。其实我觉得除了那些死不悔改的言论或者仇恨溢出的东西或者萌过头的脑补之外，感想还是比较中立的……【可能也剩不了多少东西了Orz

是从书里截下来的有弹幕（感想）的片段。弹幕，嗯。

写了半个月……我是有多想吐槽这书。〖因为后来买了英文原版所以我添了一些英文和只看翻译版产生了理解错误的地方修改进去，不过我的翻译水准是渣所以别在意那些瞎搞的直译。〗

 

=

一只手落在他的肩头。加尔鲁什抬起头，看到了格罗姆的脸。加尔鲁什用颤抖的声音继续说道：“我以您之名做了很多事。我自己的名字也已经被部落所热爱，被联盟所恐惧。您……您是否知道我做的一切？您是否能告诉我，父亲，您为我感到骄傲吗？”【我还是决定在书上乱画了。我也想知道啊！！6.0请一定要告诉我啊！！一个只是想被父亲承认的孩子险些毁掉世界这是多么令人痛心疾首又手舞足蹈的事儿啊！！】

格罗姆·地狱咆哮张开嘴，想要说话。但一阵金属敲击的声音不知从何处传来。格罗姆消失了。

加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮猛然惊醒，就像以往一样。【第一次看到这里的时候非常想抓着戈登的肩膀往死里摇。】

=

如果狱卒能够多等片刻，加尔鲁什就会得到这个问题的答案了。在他的生命中，这个问题一直在困扰他，也在驱策着他。他真希望自己能用双手掐死这个打扰他的熊猫人。现在这个家伙和蔼可亲的样子反而让加尔鲁什感到格外恼火。【你为什么不真做啊我也想掐死他！】

=

但牢房中的兽人并没有这样做。“我的死刑将在何时执行？”加尔鲁什不动声色地问道。【两腿一软。酋长你……你别这样。不动声色的问这个问题……虽然说我也能做到但是不代表我看了不动容……】

=

加尔鲁什想要将那盘食物从窗口扔出去。或者，如果他的动作足够快，跳得足够远，就能用有力的大手攥住那个混蛋的脖子，让他没办法再用这种假笑来折磨自己。而那个会法术的小女人可能根本来不及阻止自己。但这两件事，加尔鲁什都没有做。他只是端着食盘，镇定若素地走回到毛皮床铺旁，坐了下去。【刚开始我以为他是真的镇定若素，到最后他和安度因吵起来的时候我才明白他一直在强作镇定。其实他烦的很……或者说怕的很。后边这个关于怕的理解我并不确定，因为一直以来暴雪都说他并不“怕”死，只是不想这么死。】

=

“真难以想象，如此美丽宁静的地方，竟然关押着这样一个怪物。”在通向白虎寺的路上，吉安娜·普罗德摩尔女士喃喃地说着。她、蓝龙卡雷苟斯、游侠将军温蕾萨·风行者和瓦里安·乌瑞恩国王一同乘坐在一辆车上。拉车的是一头步伐稳健的牦牛。它油亮光滑的皮毛显然是刚刚被洗刷过。为了表达对这四位贵客的尊重，车上铺满了色彩光鲜的丝绸软垫，不过四人一路上并没有经受任何颠簸。【雄壮远足牦牛即视感。哦天，难道我还需要被迫看这些我讨厌的人的脸吗？】

“他根本不配得到这样的待遇。”温蕾萨说话的时候，眼睛紧盯着瓦里安，“你不应该阻止古伊尔杀死他，陛下。对这个怪物，死亡才是唯一的公正。和他的所作所为相比，即便是死亡也可以算作一种仁慈了。”【无视掉……无视掉……】【为什么我专门写出无视来是因为我他妈的根本做不到无视啊！我只想找个人掐死！】

=

有人轻轻碰了碰她的胳膊，让吉安娜的意识跳回到现实。她抬起头，看着蓝龙卡雷苟斯。他是吉安娜在这场灾难中遇见的一个美丽的意外。【“美丽的意外”_(:з」∠)_】如果不是他前往塞拉摩，请求吉安娜帮助他找回聚焦之虹，也许他们永远都不会相见。但如果说是这场战争给吉安娜带来了一位爱侣，那么它同时也生生夺走了温蕾萨·风行者的挚爱。大法师罗宁曾经是吉安娜之前的肯瑞托领袖。当时，他就站在塞拉摩的中心。为了在最大限度上抑制法力炸弹的破坏力，他将那枚炸弹引向了自己。同时，他将吉安娜推入传送门，让她脱离了危险。吉安娜、温蕾萨、暗夜精灵珊蒂斯·羽月和几名珊蒂斯的哨兵是那场劫难中仅余的幸存者。【我一直在想，罗宁试图把炸弹引到法师塔，但是最后炸弹还是大范围爆炸了，就是说罗宁其实是失败了？我在战潮里没找到对这个结果的评价。】【刚才我才发现，很有趣，从塞拉摩逃生的这三个人都是被我划归敌对或者仇恨的，而被我划到这种范畴的人一共只有四个……最后一个是祝踏岚。】

温蕾萨，这位银色盟约的领导者肯定还没有从那场灾难中恢复过来——可能永远也无法恢复了。她一直都是个心志坚强、说话坦率的人。而现在，她很少会说话。她的心中充满了恨意，就如同诺森德寒冷刺骨的坚冰。感谢圣光，每当她提及她的双胞胎儿子吉拉玛尔和加拉丁的时候，那层坚冰才会融化少许。【我以前为什么一直觉得温蕾萨生的是一儿一女的……难道是因为一说双胞胎我第一反应是龙凤胎的关系_(:з」∠)_】

如果是以前的瓦里安，可能会被温蕾萨的谴责所激怒，甚至大发雷霆。而现在，他只是说：“温蕾萨，你也许还是能如愿以偿。记住祝踏岚的承诺。”【呃……你好至高王。我翻回去看了看刚才那段据说是冒犯的话，尝试了很久……才能让自己怒起来。尝试代入瓦里安……也费了一番工夫。那段话是实情干嘛要怒，想让人一看就怒需要再过激一点。但是我怀疑再过激一点现在的瓦王也会怒起来。hhh瓦里安其实没变太多。】

=

“我没有忘，”温蕾萨说道，“看样子，这对于那些天神们很重要。但如果这场该死的审判是这么重要，为什么我们不能直接飞到那座庙去？为什么要在这样的车上浪费时间？”【说得好！】

=

“我就是我。”卡雷的表情并没有因为温蕾萨的话而有所改变。【一个小呼应。卡雷的这份镇定是在巨龙黄昏里和萨尔学的。】吉安娜明白，卡雷苟斯就是卡雷苟斯，对此，她感到非常高兴。但他们之间的关系还有许多需要理清的地方。

吉安娜想要在绣花软垫上坐稳一些，享受一下这段沿盘山小路缓缓而行的旅程。潘达利亚的大地上，和平与美丽无处不在。樱桃树绽放出粉红色的花朵。当微风吹过的时候，花瓣便在树枝上轻轻抖动。几尊白虎雕像拱卫着样式优雅的第一道山门。山路从这里开始变得更加陡峭了。随着牛车继续向上，空气变得寒冷起来。吉安娜很庆幸一路上都有火盆散发出阵阵暖意的陪伴。【车上有火盆？！不怕点着了吗】同时，她也用斗篷裹紧了自己纤细的肩膀。地面上已经覆盖了一层薄薄的初雪。越往高处，积雪就变得越厚。【我脑子里已经跑出白虎寺的模型了w】吉安娜从内心深处产生出一种轻松闲适的感觉。就在这时，她明白了：无数次施放法术的经验让她懂得，精神的集中和意志的坚定是多么重要。而现在，天神们正在以他们的方式让客人们有机会进入这样的状态。【同感，我就喜欢坐车看风景，同时让自己的思路清晰一点。】悠闲地乘车行于山路之上，眺望远处的屋宇，沉浸在美好平静的世界之中，吉安娜和她的同伴们终于有机会能将日常琐事放到一旁，让自己的精神世界焕然一新。她深吸了一口气，嗅着淡淡的樱桃花香，一点点整理着脑海中的思绪。

=

吉安娜在座位上转过头。现在，她能看到白虎寺前的广场了。她的眼睛也不由得稍稍睁大了一些。这时她才突然想到，现在联盟的领袖们将再次齐集一堂——就像在加尔鲁什密谋攻击塞拉摩时一样。这让她立时心头一紧。而这次不同的是，受到邀请的不仅是联盟领袖，还有部落的首领们。蓝色皮肤的巨魔沃金当然在场。现在他成了部落的新任大酋长，地位与瓦里安相当。【不行每回看到他们称呼沃金为大酋长的时候我都特别想乐，怎么也改不掉看一次乐一次……】他能比兽人更好一些吗？还是更坏？这有关系吗？部落的前任大酋长萨尔——现在他已经恢复了自己出生时的名字，古伊尔——曾经竭力想要遏止部落对于暴力的渴求，但就算是他也没能成功。

=

吉安娜早已听说古伊尔当了父亲。而且还有消息说，阿格娜又怀孕了。如果是在不久以前，吉安娜一定会受到邀请，去抱抱这个小家伙。但那个时代已经过去了。【-___,-珍娜你还真是说过去就过去啊。】古伊尔这时正在审视新来的这些人。他那双像吉安娜一样呈现湛蓝颜色的眼睛看到了吉安娜。

=

希望能转移一下注意力的吉安娜看到了众位首领之中最高大的一个——贝恩·血蹄。除了古伊尔以外，贝恩曾是部落中唯一可以被吉安娜视为朋友的领袖。加尔鲁什杀害了这位牛头人的父亲凯恩。当恐怖图腾的牛头人进攻雷霆崖的时候，那个前部落大酋长却又袖手旁观。无法从部落得到援助的贝恩为了对抗玛加萨，不得不向吉安娜求援。吉安娜立刻接受了他的请求。为了报答吉安娜的恩情，贝恩后来警告她，塞拉摩即将遭受部落的攻击。当然，那时贝恩也以为对塞拉摩的进攻会是一次常规性的战斗。他并不知道聚焦之虹已经被窃，更不知道加尔鲁什残酷的灭绝计划。在吉安娜看来，她和贝恩之间已经两清了。【-___,-】

=

吉安娜低声问道：“季来了吗？”艾莎的脚步晃动了一下。正如同艾莎选择了联盟，季·火掌是第一位与部落结盟的熊猫人。这造成了两人之间的隔阂，直到加尔鲁什背叛了季，差一点将季置于死地。这两位熊猫人对彼此的深切关怀是显而易见的，但两人之间的未来仍不甚明朗。【啧。没法说这种超纠结的感觉。熊猫人新手让我不太喜欢艾莎，但是艾莎和季之间……总之就是很纠结。】

“他来了。”艾莎说，“至少现在我们是在一起的。这段时间对于我们两个都弥足珍贵。”【咳嗯？包括那方面的事情吗？】她没有再说什么，吉安娜也没有逼她。这位大法师希望，也许这次审判能够让季认识到，他选择部落是一个错误。【吉安娜滚粗！！！！！暴雪不会让他选联盟的你绝望吧！！！！！】

=

已经有人先于他们进入了大殿。瓦里安的儿子安度因王子向他们大步走来，拥抱了父亲。【嗷嗷嗷！嗷嗷嗷！】吉安娜高兴地看到这两个不久之前关系还异常紧张的男人，现在他们终于能放下心防，把臂言欢了。【父子亲情梗啊最爱！“两个不久之前关系还异常紧张的男人”啊啊啊就是这个啊！两个男人之间的又是父子又像兄弟的感觉太棒！！】安度因在这片大陆上生活的时间比他们之中任何人都要久。他将一根手指放在嘴唇上，众人纷纷理解地点点头。【我是真喜欢小王子这点。尊重每一个种族的礼节和习惯而且能够很快学习到游刃有余地使用的程度。他称呼我的血男“高贵的血精灵”的时候简直一箭穿心。】

依照熊猫人的要求，他们静静地来到高阶女祭司泰兰德·语风身边，她和哨兵部队的将军珊蒂斯·羽月是暗夜精灵的代表。德莱尼的年迈领袖维伦点头向他们致意。安度因站在了他的导师和挚友身边，【我刚看到？！】其他人也纷纷找好自己的位置。吉尔尼斯的吉恩·格雷迈恩国王与大工匠格尔宾·梅卡托克一同走了进来。他们的身后是茉艾拉、穆拉丁·铜须和弗斯塔德·蛮锤——矮人王国的三位统治者。

格雷迈恩选择了他的狼人形象。这种选择说明了很多问题。他是在告诉部落，联盟之中也有人能够理解更加原始的自然状态；同时也是在告诉他的联盟同伴，他对此并不感到耻辱。【这个……每次有什么重要仪式的时候我的狼人姑娘都是要恢复人类形态并且解除暗影形态的，比如说第一次接受遛王子任务的时候我就是用人形态去见安度因的……看来我和我们国王的脑有点颠倒。】

=

一个身材苗条、动作优雅的影子飘进了白虎寺大殿。一眼望去，她很像是一名精灵弓箭手，但她的皮肤呈现出病态的蓝灰色调，双眼闪动着红光，仿佛那两个眼眶中正在跃动着永不会熄灭的烈火。【哦！】

=

贝恩看着希尔瓦娜斯。黑暗女王显得无比孤傲。大多数领袖都有本族的重要人物跟随。贝恩的身边就有卡多尔·云歌——在那些黑暗的日子里，这位萨满曾经给过他许多慰藉；还有佩里斯·雷蹄，他最信任的远行者。【所以这个人会在后面被写进证人里。我看了好多遍才发现这个伏笔，这书里伏笔埋了一大堆。】希尔瓦娜斯的身边总是会跟随着她的瓦格里。那些亡灵生物曾经是阿尔萨斯的忠实奴仆，现在她们改为侍奉希尔瓦娜斯，还曾经救过她。【哦银松森林】但看样子，至少在今天这个场合里，希尔瓦娜斯拒绝了一切随从。【真不适应……我习惯了女王身边总会有那么几个人陪着。】就好像黑暗女王单凭她那强大而愤怒的气场就足以要了加尔鲁什的命，根本不需要其他人的帮助或许可。【我说啊女王……我们酋长怎么惹了你了你恨成这样……不就是骂了你两句然后不让用瘟疫吗，那瘟疫你觉得你用它很正常吗……我怎么觉得你只是恨所有生者正好加尔鲁什撞枪口上了呢……】

贝恩的目光又扫过大殿，落在联盟代表们的身上。年轻的安度因和吉安娜女士正在共饮一杯清茶。想到自己也曾经和吉安娜促膝而谈，贝恩不由得露出一点哀伤的微笑。在吉安娜的身边，有一位精灵看上去眼熟得令贝恩感到胆寒。【……果然长很像？不过牛头人看精灵不会脸盲吗？】不过，她是一位活生生的、有呼吸的高等精灵。那一定是温蕾萨·风行者——希尔瓦娜斯与业已失踪的奥蕾莉亚的妹妹。

=

贝恩首先望向安度因。他知道，那位王子的面孔不会因为恨意而扭曲。【这个，当初略读的时候我在一堆文字里一眼捕捉到小王子……是的，估计能够做到的只有他了。】贝恩又转向那些矮人刚毅的面孔，然后是满脸长毛的吉恩·格雷迈恩。温蕾萨正用力咬着她的牙齿，纤小却有力的双拳也被紧紧攥起。贝恩有些好奇，吉安娜是否知道自己脸上的不快与愤恨是那样明显。在这段沉思的时间里，贝恩看到一些紧张的面孔松弛下来，另一些则显得更加焦躁难耐。这两种变化在双方阵营之中都有出现。

=

大殿中陷入了混乱。

贝恩不知道哪一边的吼声更加响亮，是部落，还是联盟。

“审判？他从来只认为他做的那些是他的功绩！”

“他死有余辜！有那么多人都死在了他的手上！”

“我们要对整个部落进行审判！”

“我们都知道他干过什么！全世界都知道！”【看到这段乱喊以后，我才试图翻回去看到底是什么惹出来的……】

雪怒微微眯起眼睛，他的声音骤然响起，如同钟声一般浑厚，又像宝剑一样锋利。“我的庙宇中不容喧哗！”【啊哈，我还记得他的吼声，超级威严又好听。】

众人立刻服从了命令。他满意地向祝踏岚点点头，示意后者继续下去。

=

梅卡托克的笑声不带半点玩笑意味。“你的意思是货币补偿吧！”

“这是一种可以接受的形式。”加里维克斯说。【帅！这句场面话太帅！】

=

祝踏岚叹了一口气，举起手，示意众人安静。“部落和联盟的领袖们必须做出决定。我所提出的条件，你们是否同意，沃金大酋长？【别！我又想笑了！情何以堪堪堪堪！】瓦里安·乌瑞恩国王？”

=

一直站在旁边的季·火掌走到沃金面前，深鞠一躬。“我将带你前往偏殿。那里已经备好了温暖的火盆。”他满是毛发的宽脸上露出了笑容，同时他眨了眨眼睛，“还有补充体力的饮食。”【……在这里放这种幽默我真心一点幽默感都感觉不到。】

=

贝恩转向古伊尔，一双大眼睛里闪烁着恳求的神色。他希望这位兽人能够出言阻止沃金的决定，但古伊尔却露出了微笑。“牛头人一直都是部落的核心。如果有人能够为加尔鲁什辩护，并期待人们认真听取他的辩词，那就一定是你，我的朋友。”【我一直囫囵扫到这里，直到看到萨尔才发现他们已经开始坑贝恩了，然后又翻回去看……】

=

“我是一名战士，不是牧师！我没办法用满口温软动听的字眼去哀求别人，或者玩什么撩拨心弦的把戏。”【等等www为什么你的反应会是你不是牧师www】

=

贝恩咬紧了牙，转向沃金。“如果我在加尔鲁什占据大酋长职位的时候，依然能对部落和大酋长保持忠诚，那么我肯定也能忠诚于你。沃金，你值得我给出一颗忠心。”【这是什么壮士断腕的语气啦www】

“我不是在命令你。”沃金伸手按住牛头人的肩膀，“在这件事上，你需要服从你自己的本心。”【这一点我很欣赏沃金的做法，并不是强逼他做。但是估计暴雪不让沃金强迫他的原因是凯恩在后边等着呢www】

=

最初，她像部落的每一名成员那样（即使是软心肠的古伊尔显然也不例外），希望他们被召唤到这里，是为了决定该由谁来执行杀死加尔鲁什的任务。她本人对这个任务垂涎已久。最好是缓慢地处死加尔鲁什，让他承受大量的痛苦。因为瓦里安·乌瑞恩的关系，这个令人欢欣雀跃的结局已经被耽搁太久了。听到天神宣称要对加尔鲁什进行彻底的审判，她就觉得这件事开始变成了一出滑稽戏。就连天神和祝踏岚也承认，加尔鲁什罪不可恕。如果有谁要在这件事上提出“公正”和“不应只为复仇”之类的说法，那就只会让人觉得恶心和白费力气。而对于天神们的决定，希尔瓦娜斯认为其中唯一的可取之处，就是她至少可以在加尔鲁什那堆顶到天上去的罪行上面浓墨重彩地再添上一笔，亲口历数这名不称职的大酋长犯下的种种错误。她很高兴祝踏岚会被选为这一次的法设。在她看来，祝踏岚也许是唯一能够接受死刑的熊猫人。【很可能就是祝踏岚的这种气质让我一直很反感他。】在她看来，其余的熊猫人只会将加尔鲁什捆住，向那个兽人的喉咙里灌啤酒，直到那个兽人酒气醺醺地一边哭着鼻子，一边为自己犯下的所有罪行道歉。

=

疯了，全都疯了。贝恩想要加尔鲁什死掉的理由比她充分得多。那个兽人简直就是阿尔萨斯之于她。但希尔瓦娜斯知道，如果这个牛头人接受了这一任务，他就会竭尽全力为加尔鲁什辩护，甚至能让这里的所有人各向加尔鲁什献上一束花。【尼玛女王你的遣词方式太帅www不愧高等精灵】

贝恩的耳朵耷拉了下来。他重重地叹了一口气。“我接受这个任务，不过我完全不知道该如何去做。”

希尔瓦娜斯用了很大的力气，才没有让自己的嘴角露出冷笑。【我用了很大力气才没在单位笑出来。】

=

黑发的瓦里安转过头，看着他的同伴们。没有人说话。正像沃金预言的那样，联盟中的许多人似乎都对这一人选感到满意。让希尔瓦娜斯感到难以置信的是，瓦里安的小崽子甚至还露出了微笑。【“瓦里安的小崽子甚至还露出了微笑”hhhhh抱枕打滚】【后来我想了想还真是，女王完全不知道贝恩和安度因的私交。但我知道，所以觉得这种偷偷摸摸的小动作好萌。】

=

“我将执行这一使命。”瓦里安答道。【看这儿的时候我已经被剧透过联盟的小伎俩了。亏你说得出口啊国王……我是怎么觉得瓦里安不喜欢说谎的……】

=

“那么，我们选择高阶女祭司泰兰德·语风作为控诉人。”瓦里安不动声色地说道。【TMD我是怎么觉得瓦里安不喜欢政治手段的……】

=

“玩得漂亮，联盟。”她用自己曾经的母语喃喃地说道。【等……你还记得萨拉斯语……】

“瓦里安只是虚晃一招。他们知道我们一定会表示反对。于是他们能够趁机推出比瓦里安更加立场坚定的人，以免我们之中还有人对加尔鲁什心存怜悯。”另一个人用同样的语言回答道，【等等！！为什么还有人接腔了？！洛瑟玛吗？！】“我想，他们并不明白，我们像他们一样痛恨加尔鲁什。”

希尔瓦娜斯抬起头，看了洛瑟玛一眼，不由得挑起了一道眉弓。【我忘了是谁说的了——用方言说悄悄话萌炸了！你们去结婚啦！女王肯定没意识到现场还有能听懂她语言的人，我以前也干过接方言的茬的事儿，成就感十足！】这个辛多雷的首领对人总是礼貌有加，但每当希尔瓦娜斯接近他，想要与他结成同盟的时候，都会遭到冰冷的拒绝。哪怕是在最恶劣的逆境中，他依然会保持自己珍贵的尊严。这一段用萨拉斯语进行的对话是否意味着某种改变？他是不是也在为自己被隔绝在部落的权力中枢以外而愤愤不平？

“她对于加尔鲁什没有任何好感。”希尔瓦娜斯继续说道。【没完啦你们！！！】

=

这是风行者姐妹（至少是其中两个人）多年以来第一次重逢。与希尔瓦娜斯再见，温蕾萨自然会感到心潮澎湃。但现在温蕾萨的脸上既没有苦涩，也没有哀伤。

希尔瓦娜斯能看到的只有坚毅的决心和某种特别的……满足感？【只有试阅的情况下，我为这个表情猜了很久，最后终于灵机一现看懂了。“哦对了我姐是个毒药大师太棒惹”。】

=

就在这时，他察觉到了另一个人的出现。凯恩·血蹄正微笑着望向他的儿子。【哦！】

这是贝恩从不曾知道的凯恩——一头正当盛年的强大公牛。【妈妈！！正当盛年的老牛！！我从没想过但是……是的他就应该是这样！！死去的灵魂会回到他最强壮的一刻！！】他的目光锐利而明亮，手中擎着他的符文长矛。这支长矛再次恢复了完整，正如同它的主人一样。凯恩举起长矛，向贝恩致意，他胸膛上壮硕的肌肉也随之隆起。

=

凯恩的影像开始消退。贝恩这时才惊惶地意识到，他浪费了这个宝贵的机会，没有能像一个真正的儿子那样倾诉心声，向他的父亲……他的父亲……！【哦。天。】

=

凯恩的眼睛里显露出哀伤。他也伸出了手。但瞬息之间，他就消失了。【啊幸好凯恩也是同样的心情……】

=

“你这两句话很有些精灵腔。”【精灵腔233】云歌说道，但他还是郑重地鞠了一躬，“去吧，大族长。我相信，你父亲的祝福会永远伴随你。”

=

“语风书绍……”玉菲为泰兰德加的头衔在熊猫人语中是“律师”的意思。【第一次看到这个词的时候我整个嘴都是歪的。】她深鞠一躬，作了自我介绍，接着又说道：“很荣幸能够送您回家。在您需要履行职责之前，并不必滞留于此地。如果您需要我的帮助，不必犹豫，请即刻向我发出呼唤。”

=

玛法里奥这时继续说道：“你不知道审判会持续多久。事实上，你甚至不知道这场审判将会对你产生怎样的影响。”【这一段的所有对话都让我意识到我是怎样的恨泰兰德。我也猜测过是否私自放走伊利丹的那个错误导致泰兰德在潜意识的驱使下那么决绝的拿出了所有证据试图置一个人于死地。我能够明白她只是暴雪推出来的棋子，但是……这个时候真心希望她去死，快点去死。】【实际上我觉得……我对泰兰德的敌意一开始很可能是模型问题。和吉安娜一样。第一眼看过去“艾玛丑到死”直接影响了好感度是往上还是往下偏移，怎么说呢……她的模型太像一只呱呱叫的鹰身人了，还闪亮亮的鹰立鸡群，再见吧我再也不想见到你了。】

=

“有什么事在让你烦恼？”凯诺兹多姆懒洋洋地坐进应该属于贝恩的椅子里，双手兜住后脑，以挖苦的神情看着牛头人。【我觉得我对凯诺兹的好感度在他做出每一个玩世不恭的表情或者动作之后都以完成任务增加的100点好感度为单位一格一格的攀升。】

“许多事都让我烦恼，凯诺兹多姆。但你对此做不了什么。”贝恩回答道。

“可不要把话说得这么死。请叫我凯诺兹。”【请叫我凯诺兹233】

=

贝恩和泰兰德尴尬地对视了一眼。他们早就知道，那些帮助诺兹多姆解决那场危机的人都曾面对过两人黑暗、扭曲的倒影。想到此，他们都感觉很不舒服。【啊哩？难道是因为这个他俩才被暴雪选作辩护人？我记得堕落的人不是太多。哦呵呵呵暴雪的恶意。】【时光之末我没打过，因为打不过……】【我去打了一次时光之末，堕落的人是贝恩泰兰德女王吉安娜。不过我还是觉得……联盟这边除了泰兰德和瓦王之外，剩下的人都没什么可能性……想想啊，玛法里奥、茉艾拉、穆拉丁、维纶。梅卡托克就别提了，吉安娜和温蕾萨更别想了……吉恩……倒是有点可能性但是他是CTM后。】

=

“让我们来演示一下。”凯诺兹说道。他揪住黑布的一角，以富有戏剧性的夸张动作将布扯开。【这个凯诺兹啊233真是招人喜欢233】

=

泰兰德也向所有人鞠了一躬，便和克罗米一同离开了。她的身姿依旧像以往任何时候一样，在慵懒中显示出优雅与力量。但她的脚步中还是显得有一点急切，暴露了她兴奋的心情。【盯着背影考虑是否潜行+背刺】

=

“贝恩是坚守荣誉之人。”安度因说道，“我完全相信，他会竭尽全力完成他的任务，无论他个人有着怎样的想法。”【小王子你的私心哟233】

=

“我宁可作为一个旁观者。”瓦里安回答道，“如果我想置加尔鲁什于死地，我只需要在古伊尔挥起毁灭战锤的时候保持沉默就好了。”【暴雪你干脆连解释都不让瓦里安做吗233不过我也觉得“懒得解释”是最好的方式。】

=

“你做得对，父亲。”安度因说道，“这将会是一场困难的审判，但它对于长远的未来一定会产生积极的意义。无论最终会作出怎样的判决，它一定能比简单的死刑更好地结束这场战争所带来的灾难。”【事实上……虽然确实很成功，但是也带来了更大的灾难。嘛，反正只是暴雪的计划而已，我只需要保持对某些人毫不悔改的忠诚和对个别人毫不悔改的人身攻击态度就OK。】

会吗？吉安娜依旧心存疑虑。她的噩梦是否能从此消失？当她回忆起自己逝去的友人，甚至想起他们死亡时的凄惨情景，难道能够不再心如油烹吗？她想到了金迪。当吉安娜最后一次碰触她的时候，金迪蜷缩的身体立刻变成了一堆紫罗兰色的尘埃。这时吉安娜才察觉到，她正紧紧地攥着自己的餐叉，直到指节已经变成了青白色。她努力将餐具放下，感觉到手指传来一阵疼痛。她看到面前的一只烤鸡。一丝可怕的幽默感从她的心中泛起，让她带着微笑撕下了一只鸡腿，并盯着这只鸡腿说道：“如果加尔鲁什在今天的晚饭中被一根骨头噎死了，那不就省了我们许多麻烦？”【我想知道这句话的前文呼应在哪……我不记得了】吉安娜竭力保持着语调的轻松，“我听说，今晚还有可爱的蛋糕作为饭后甜点，不过，也许大家的肚子都已经塞满了吧。”

=

“那么，”吉安娜压低声音对安度因耳语道，“看样子，巨龙各族都到齐了。”

就他们所知，拉希奥是现存于世的唯一不曾受到污染的黑龙。【巨龙各族都到齐了@##$@!$%!%#$!!!!!】

=

拉希奥还在卵中便已经具有完全的意识和敏感的知觉。他明白外界都发生了什么，也知道自己将由红龙军团抚养长大，并且很可能终生都会受到红龙的严密监视。【我一直都不喜欢红龙，一直都不喜欢，所以也没什么“看到这句更不喜欢红龙了”的情况。】但他后来还是得到了“解放”——孕育他的卵被一帮盗贼偷走了。所以当他孵化出来以后，完全没有受到红龙的影响。他到底是如何从他的俘获者手中逃脱的，这一点直到现在都还是一个谜。但现在，他就在这里，力量强大，理智健全。【虽然我不喜欢他的传说任务，但是对于黑王子逃脱红龙的控制还是很高兴的，尤其在传说任务视频的最后他吱的一下变成黑龙宝宝的时候233，一瞬间路人转心肝儿。这里→ http://www.bilibili.tv/video/av246517/index_1.html】

=

看上去，拉希奥的样子大体是一名人类，只是他黝黑的皮肤、异常宽松的长裤和长外衣，还有那顶包头巾让他显得很是与众不同。他的身边左侧坐着个一脸怒气的女性兽人，右手边是一名同样面色不善的女性人类。拉希奥向安度因露出微笑，然后将闪闪发光的眼睛（那是唯一能表明他真实身份的身体特征）【卧槽闪闪发光的眼睛】转向吉安娜，并且略一点头，也向吉安娜报以微笑。不过吉安娜能感觉到，黑王子对自己的微笑中带着一种幽默的成分。吉安娜很想知道是什么让这个黑龙感到如此好笑。

熊猫人卫兵就站立在他们身边，神态镇定从容，就如同静瑟的山中湖水。不过，如果有任何需要，他们又会在眨眼之间以闪电般的速度采取行动。【想起了我的血男在七星殿偷偷STK小王子的时候……不小心离的近了一点结果他们一窝蜂的涌过来……】就算是有人试图采取暴力手段，他也只有一双赤手可用。吉安娜能够感觉到魔法抑制力场如同有压迫性的薄雾，弥漫在大殿之中，而走进这里的人是不允许携带武器的。

“看起来很眼熟啊。”瓦里安嘟囔着。

“什么？”吉安娜问。

“那个，”瓦里安一边回答，一边向人越来越多的旁观席上点点头，“当我在角斗士深坑里厮杀的时候，看到的也是这样的情景。只是那时的旁听者都在渴望着鲜血。”【卧槽瓦王你怎么突然说这句，让我有种对比度太大的感觉】

=

祝踏岚向卫兵点点头。“传被告上庭。”【无视掉……无视掉……无视掉……砸桌！！！我受不了了！！！】

=

而吉安娜也突然惭愧地意识到，如果自己无法杀掉加尔鲁什，她也不希望某个无知而疯狂的懦夫赢得这一荣誉。【虽然不喜欢她……但是同感。】

=

“奴役；绑架儿童；酷刑折磨；杀害俘虏；强迫怀孕。”

安度因打了个哆嗦。【我还记得第一次看见这句话的时候笑成一个什么样的傻逼233】吉安娜理解他的心情。吉安娜想到了阿莱克丝塔萨，想到生命缚誓者和红龙军团所遭遇的种种恐怖恶行。卡雷正静静地坐在吉安娜身边。吉安娜抬起头去看他，想要给他一些安慰，却发现他正在看着自己。卡雷知道即将发生什么，他伸出手臂，搂住吉安娜。

吉安娜让自己坚强起来。

“对城市、集镇和村庄的肆意摧毁，哪怕毫无军事或政治的必要性。”

锦绣谷。

塞拉摩。【身为酋长粉，我觉得这两个地名放在这里让人感觉特别喜感。就好像能够看到并当面嘲笑这群人的束手无策无能为力软弱无能一样。】

=

“演出才刚刚开始，”他冷笑了一声，“我已经要为它鼓掌欢呼了。这一定会比暗月马戏团有趣得多！”他轻蔑的笑声在整座大厅中回荡。“我不会承认我感到有罪，因为这只会让我显得羞耻。我也不会声称我清白无辜，因为这不是我想得到的。就让好戏开场吧！”【我也记得第一次看到这段话有多么激动！】

旁听席上第二次爆发了混乱。人们再一次跳起脚，仿佛就算是要从人堆里爬出来，也要扑到加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮的面前，用双手掐断他的喉咙。吉安娜下意识将双手按在了椅子扶手上，撑起了身子。而卡雷苟斯和瓦里安同时从两边抓住她，把她死死地摁进了椅子里。【不过在书上看到这段话的时候，我意识到酋长实在有点过分了。】

=

就在人们因为加尔鲁什的恶毒言语和傲慢态度而又惊又怒的时候，安度因却只是感觉到极为失望。【我在后边找了很久也没能搞明白他在为什么失望掀！插叙的圣钟完全把思想节奏搞乱了！】【是那个希望加尔鲁什有所触动吗是吗？！】如果别人知道他的心情，一定会感到惊讶。毕竟安度因本人就遭到过加尔鲁什攻击，而且差一点便没能活下来。

=

那次，他确实挫败了加尔鲁什的计划，而恼羞成怒的兽人用他的战斧——血吼劈砍圣钟，让那件魔古宝物变成了碎片。

一同粉碎的，还有安度因的骨头。【第一次看到的时候的感想是“真的是酋长砸了钟钟砸了小王子！剧情猜测是正确的！”】

疼痛再一次泛起，咬啮着他身上每一处被圣钟碎片砸到的地方。当安度因改变坐姿的时候，疼痛立时袭来。随着他回想起那时的情景，疼痛也发生了改变，仿佛更加深入他的骨髓。维伦曾经告诉过他，这种痛楚可能永远都不会彻底消失。而且随着安度因年龄的增长，它很有可能也会不断增长。【短路。】

“身体不会完全遗忘它所受到的伤害。你的每一根骨头都有自己的记忆。”那位古老的德莱尼曾微笑着向他说道，“不过，还是要感谢圣光，亲爱的王子，你将能够继续活下去，倾听这些回忆。”【第一次看到的时候彻底短路。】【我要先说一句，我知道这可能是暴雪随便一提，也可能是安度因被设定的太强大了从而隐藏起来的某种压制手段。】【但是这也代表着，暴雪有多久不去治疗他，他就会记加尔鲁什记多久。身为一个吼安党，这种“在身体上留下痕迹”的梗……艾玛戈登大神你真的不是故意的吗哭闹打滚！！！！！】

=

这位年轻的王子为贝恩·血蹄感到难过。现在他依旧将这位牛头人视作自己的朋友。他还记得那一晚，他与这位牛头人坐在吉安娜的客厅里。那时贝恩正因为恐怖图腾的叛逆而被迫出逃。安度因也很钦佩贝恩愿意担负起为这个杀父仇人辩护的责任。【又是一个呼应，呼应前边“瓦里安的小崽子甚至露出了笑容”】这位王子抬头看着瓦里安。他有些想知道，如果自己的父亲处在贝恩的位置上，又会怎样做。他希望瓦里安能够对这道难题应付自如，同时又能保持应有的尊严。

泰兰德·语风从座位上站起，走到大殿中心。她的身上穿着如同流水波纹的长袍。如果以单调的词汇来形容，那件袍子可以被称为“白色”，但实际绝非如此。隐约之间，它会显露出熏衣草色、靛蓝色、珍珠色和银色。【是的我记得那件闪瞎狗眼的袍子！】任何看到它的人都会同时感受到简单与华丽之美，正如同将它穿在身上的那位精灵女子一般。安度因早就见过泰兰德·语风。在所有联盟领袖之中，甚至还可以加上一些部落的领袖——泰兰德是最让他有压迫感的一位。这并非是因为她有多么傲慢专横，恰恰相反，她一直都是那么和蔼亲切。

安度因在泰兰德身上看到了她所敬拜的月之女神的光辉，还有她的族人们所钟爱的夜色森林中的清冷幽静。这一切都是那么美丽。在麦格尼·铜须的追悼会上，泰兰德第一次对安度因说了话，并为了安慰他而用手轻抚过他的面颊。安度因曾经因此而战栗不已，那种感觉，他直到现在都记忆犹新。【就是那种“绝对强大的存在”。】

=

加尔鲁什并没有打断泰兰德。泰兰德正在布置控诉人的策略。这将是一个非常残忍的策略。面对如此冷酷无情的控诉人，安度因本以为加尔鲁什将无法对这样的控诉保持沉默，但他一个字都没有说。【到后来我才知道加尔鲁什这一刻完全置之度外了根本不关心结果。】

=

贝恩的演讲结束后，大厅中只剩下了岩石一般的寂静。安度因对此并不感到惊讶。牛头人的战场已经不能算是一片需要向上仰攻的山坡，而是一道矗立在他面前的陡峭悬崖。【事实上我一点不觉得这个任务困难，因为我知道这条歪路是怎么被暴雪扯歪的，尤其是看了剧透发现暴雪也知道沃金才是先背叛的人的时候。】【三次元里帮犯人辩护的律师经常会在之后的时间里遭到各种各样的攻击，贝恩到底知不知道他以后会面对什么？尤其是连他的叛国罪也被一起抖出来的时候。】

“休庭一个小时，然后在今天下午进行第一场证据演示。”祝踏岚朗声说道。他敲了一下铜锣，便站起身。大殿中的所有人都随之一同起立。然后，议论声就在大殿各处响起。所有人都在兴奋地交谈着，有的愤怒，有的欢快，而所有人无一例外都在反对加尔鲁什。【去死吧，全都去死。】

安度因竭力想要吸引贝恩的注意力，但那位牛头人正在和凯诺兹交谈。他的举手投足都显得思虑重重，脸上的神色也无比凝重。安度因继续看了他一会儿，希望自己如果真的走过去，那位牛头人能够将他看作一个来鼓励自己的朋友。也许，这样的日子终究会到来。王子的目光又转向加尔鲁什，不由得浑身一僵。

那个兽人正在盯着他。【WHAAAAAAAT？！！！！】

从加尔鲁什的脸上，安度因依旧看不到任何表情。王子只觉得自己的掌心渗出了汗水，胸口也仿佛被那道冰冷的目光勒紧了。他的意识一下子闪回到他和加尔鲁什正面对峙的那一刻。【喂怎么你是这个石化掉的反应？！233远距离对视好玩吗？】【炸裂啦！】【其实我觉得这时候加尔鲁什瞪着安度因的主要原因是“这小崽子没死啊”，但是这个梗我自己用过所以……总觉得不是这个】

=

“你还好吗？”瓦里安一边问，一边顺着儿子的目光望过去。随后，他不悦地哼了一声。“来吧，我们去吃些东西。你不必非得看着他。”【强烈排最后一句，你不必非得看着他，但是你为什么看着他啦233】

尽管在与加尔鲁什目光相对的时候，自己的身体反射性地感到了恐惧，但安度因发现自己其实并不介意看到加尔鲁什。【我擦，我真的觉得这个很雷，但是“身体比心诚实”这句话我一定要放在这里。更何况他的心也很诚实233】【尽管萌吼安但是我一直在逃避圣钟SM的话题，因为那件事真的差点要了安度因的命。但是官方……官方这真是给了我一个圣钟SM……艾玛又萌又雷满脸血】贝恩刚才说的那番话依旧在他的耳边和心中回荡。而加尔鲁什现在却没有了任何得意的神色。实际上，现在这个兽人反而以恭谨的态度低下了头，起身跟随卫兵们去吃饭了。

“我没事，父亲。”安度因想了想，又说道，“不要担心，您所做的是正确的。”

瓦里安知道他的意思。国王看着加尔鲁什的背影，抿起了嘴唇。

“现在，我并不是很确定，完全不确定。”【不确定啥啦。暴雪根本没给你选择权和解释权，不是你的错。】

=

他们都以为她死了——扎伊拉，龙喉氏族的督军。她很乐意让他们这样以为下去。【哦哦！！】

=

她已经得到消息，沃金的“部落”为了找到她而彻底搜索了暮光高地，并重金悬赏她的头颅，但他们从没有想过来这里看一眼。扎伊拉相信，沃金会如此疏忽大意，只不过因为他是一个巨魔。要是一名兽人当大酋长，肯定会想到去搜索格瑞姆巴托。【哈哈哈打巨魔的脸！】但不管怎样，这里不是他们永远的家。他们需要行动，而且速度要快。

=

一阵咆哮声响起。所有兽人都在挥动手中的武器，用力跺着脚，以最大的声音发出吼叫。扎伊拉凶狠地大笑着，加入到兽人们的战吼之中。“以先祖的名义！哪怕我们只剩下自己的意志与心灵，我们也必将取胜！”【加我一个！！Lok'tar Ogar！！】

=

古伊尔利用这段休庭的时间清理了一下思路。他的座狼雪歌这次也同他一齐来到了潘达利亚，他很高兴自己能有时间骑着她跑上一阵，静静地思考一下。这位与他有着深深羁绊的老友已经有些上了年纪，所以古伊尔不会再骑着她冲上战场了，但她依旧强健有力。【哦雪歌也来了？】在一些短暂的时光中，他们会双双享受一阵全速飞驰的乐趣。现在，他们正跑出白虎寺，沿着盘绕曲折的山路穿越荒野。这片山麓丘陵让他不禁想起了杜隆塔尔。

=

安度因向吉安娜、卡雷苟斯和他的父亲告退，说他需要去外面伸展一下尚未痊愈的双腿，呼吸一些新鲜空气。而他真正想做的只是逃离这里。这段休庭的时间实在是太短暂了，他没有时间回到他在潘达利亚最喜爱的地方——石匠之愚去。【我擦设定上他居然真的最喜欢石匠之愚。】很久以前，石匠们曾经在山壁上小心地雕凿出一段阶梯，但阶梯的尽头只有一片壮观的自然景色。没有人知道开凿这段阶梯最初的目的是什么。安度因却很喜欢这一段只是为美景而存在的阶梯，尤其喜欢那里的宁静。不过，他现在只能在这座神庙里寻找一些景致。至少他需要离喧闹的主殿远一些。

=

“你想要一个人静一静吗？还是我们可以聊聊？”如同丝绸一般柔和的年轻声音在他身后响起。【丝绸一般的声音_(:з」∠)_刚开始我不由自主的把这个声音代入了朱鹤的配音结果炸裂了，后来也是这个形容词让我立刻意识到他才是夏琪亚的上司，从而发现劫狱的事儿是他策划的。救了酋长的人是拉希奥……不行我还是接受不能哭粗来！！】安度因很熟悉这个声音，他微笑着转向站在门洞前的拉希奥。

=

“但他还是做了那么多可怕的事情。”拉希奥喃喃地说道。他皱起眉头，若有所思地拈着自己的小胡子。“不过……用这样大的一支画笔将一整个种族全部涂黑，她这样做可能会适得其反。随后她肯定需要对自己的攻击方向做一些细微调整。”

“无论什么时候，你总是想着要做‘细微调整’。”【这是个伏笔，后边克罗米也提到，凯诺兹也是一个喜欢调整的人。】不等安度因多想一下，气恼的话语已经脱口而出。他用手臂抱紧身子，打了个哆嗦。大殿里有火盆提供热量，而且挤满了旁听者。安度因却在出来的时候忘记了带上斗篷。【……你可以更呆一点吗。】那个被杀害的女孩给他带来的冲击远比他以为的更大。

=

“如果没有任何东西是牢固不变的，我们又怎么可能建造起任何可以持久的东西？”安度因问。这是一个问题，但安度因的语气却像是无力的恳求。【这个地方，我意识到安度因并不是我一直以为的那种坚定的理解正义不惧邪恶的成熟者。他不过是处在混沌善良的阶段。简单来说就是弱.爆.了。拉希奥想和他结盟才是见了鬼。】

=

安度因沉默了一段时间。各种想法如同脱缰的野马，在他的脑海中奔腾。没有一种想法能够让他感到高兴，而且所有想法都会一直冲入他的内心深处。【你看吧他根本没想过这些东西。】终于，他转向黑龙王子，低声问道：“拉希奥，你认为我们是朋友吗？”

这个问题显然让拉希奥吃了一惊。黑王子的反应给了安度因一点快意的感觉【你是小孩吗脱力】——他侧过戴着头巾的头，咬住嘴唇，认真思考着这个问题。

“是的。”拉希奥最后说道，“如果我还有一个朋友，不管怎样，那都是你。”【这种说法让我觉得拉希奥的性格定位和加里维克斯有点像。会交朋友会恋爱，但是为了自己的目的也能下重手。】

=

凯诺兹向泰兰德走过来，脸上依然是那一副挖苦的表情。泰兰德还站在自己的桌子旁边。她向青铜龙点点头，以示敬意。而凯诺兹却抓起了她的椅子，微笑着向她一眨眼。

“我马上就还回来。”他向惊愕的高阶祭司做出保证，就拖着椅子来到了身负重镣的加尔鲁什身边。

贝恩气恼地低声说道：“泰兰德不会忘记这一点的。”

“我没打算让她忘掉。”凯诺兹也压低了声音，“根据我的计算——我在这件事上一直都很在行——我们只剩下七分钟十八秒了。请说吧，书绍。”【凯诺兹……如果你不是龙而是精灵……我真心可能喜欢上你……这个欺负泰兰德的小动作太萌太解恨了……】【只不过身为CTM后凡人时代出生的人，我对龙族不是太感冒……更何况种族如山隔云端啊】

=

“我？”加尔鲁什笑了两声，“什么都没做。”

“这正是我的意思。直到现在，你没有丝毫懊悔，没有受到触动，甚至连一点兴趣都没有！”【不行我觉得这段好好笑……】

=

“我不是只想听床头故事的小孩子，血蹄。”加尔鲁什说道，“就算我能活得像这条青铜龙一样久，我也绝对不会再被允许进行战斗了。”【这也是个类似于伏笔的东西，加尔鲁什在这个阶段貌似是完全放弃了，看起来他并不想死，但是他找不到自己不死的可能性所以在听天由命。】【这个听天由命也在后文出现过。】

“生命中总是充满了惊喜。”凯诺兹忽然说道，“要我说，只有当你的脑袋像花生烤鸡一样被串在长矛上，被兴高采烈的人群从暴风城的大门传递到奥格瑞玛的时候，你才肯定不会有再次战斗的机会。”【这个甚至不能算伏笔，这个太明显了。】

=

他知道答案。贝恩深吸一口气，他要接受眼前的事实。他转向加尔鲁什，说道：“给我一些能够与她对抗的东西，加尔鲁什。一直以来，我都不得不在没有你帮助的情况下制定我的全部策略。”【结果到最后都没有帮忙！到最后！我永远都不会知道马忠贤的做法有没有得到酋长批准啦！暴雪你想玩死强迫症吗？！】【虽然我猜测这样写就是在暗示，马尔考罗克是得到过批准的】

“你完全清楚这些策略的效果如何。”凯诺兹说。

贝恩干巴巴地瞥了凯诺兹一眼。“你的信任很令人鼓舞。”他又转向加尔鲁什，说道：“如果你不愿意和我谈，帮助我为你辩护……你是否有其他愿意与之交谈的对象？某位战士，或者受你尊敬的萨满？”【第一次看到这句的时候顿时醒悟……剧透里的！他提出的会是安度因！】

一个怪异的笑容出现在加尔鲁什的獠牙周围。“说起来，书绍……这样的人……的确有一个。”【但是这也让我很困惑。没有上下文，安度因还没有出庭作证，不会是因为小王子不追究的态度，他为什么会提出安度因。后来我看明白以后差点捶翻桌子。】

=

但自从加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮在潘达利亚受到审判之后，她就开始变得坐立不安了。她的盟友何时才会召唤她奔赴战场？他会向她发出怎样的命令？还有谁和他们有一样的想法？

“等我给你的命令，”他用那种丝绸一般的声音说道，【我真心很希望自己没有一下子发现他是拉西奥Orz】“我不会丢下你的，但我们必须等待正确的时机。”

=

安度因一直都在害怕这个时刻的到来。【很抱歉，但是我真的一直在期待着这一刻。】他也一直都不喜欢军情七处给他的代号：“白卒”。【卧槽他居然不喜欢，不过说真的……是的他不可能喜欢Orz】总之，他完全不想以任何形式卷进这桩案子，担心控辩双方中的任何一方利用他。他的父亲当然知道他的心思。但吉安娜不知道。所以，这位大法师才会用惊讶中带着一点关切的眼神看着瓦里安在儿子的手臂上握了一下，安度因才从座位上站起身，走向证人席。

=

“你和他打过几次交道？”

“两次。”【两次！！！！！看到这里的时候我简直在咆哮！！！！！我一直担心暴雪会忘，但是事实证明暴雪完全没忘记塞拉摩初遇！最惦念的情景官方重提了倒地】【虽然他完全不记得他呛过加尔鲁什了而且还说这是第一次和萨尔说话完全没在意加尔鲁什的存在_(:з」∠)_算了官方提一下就不容易了】

“你是否能向法庭陈述一下这两次的经过？”

安度因有些好奇，既然泰兰德已经拥有了时光之相这件独特的工具，为什么她不直接展示这两次交锋的画面？也许是因为泰兰德得到的展示时间有限，她打算把这些时间留给更生动的画面，而不是只让法庭看到一些对坐谈话的人。“一次是在塞拉摩。那是一场和平的会面。我的父亲、吉安娜·普罗德摩尔女士和我在场。另一方则是萨尔带领加尔鲁什和雷加·大地之怒，还有一些库卡隆。”他已经有很长一段时间没有再回忆过那场不幸的会面了。那以后实在是发生了太多事情。安度因发现自己的目光已经落在了那名身负锁链的兽人身上。加尔鲁什平稳的瞪视让安度因感觉自己就像是一只被钉在标本板上的虫子。奇怪……他不是囚犯，加尔鲁什才是，但安度因却觉得是自己在座位中感到手足无措。【哈哈哈哈哈虽然我不想说瞪谁谁怀孕，但是这个互动太萌了，标本板上的虫子233】

=

“嗯，是我。我的弓。【我擦他自己叙述漫画情节让我感觉特别倒错】这是我第一次与萨……我是说，与古伊尔说话。”

=

“感谢圣光。”安度因喃喃地说着，长吁一口气，放松了下来。他又感觉到了骨骼的疼痛，那种感觉突然而又强烈。很显然，无论是他还是他的身体，都不可能喜欢重新见到圣钟奏响的那一刻。【等等我又想起那句身体比心诚实了233】攥紧了渗出汗水的手掌，安度因深吸一口气，将自己稳定下来，开始低声祈祷。一波柔和的治疗能量涌过他的全身，痛苦在某种程度上受到了平抑。【医者自医_(:з」∠)_又一个我想看的官方情节_(:з」∠)_如果我没记错……这可能是所有小说中安度因第一次治疗自己。上一次我看到他施法是在战潮里他给一群人上真言术韧，瓦里安官方小说里他念过绝望祷言但是没有被形容为治疗。虽然理论上他可以治疗自己，但是他居然一直没做过，让我感觉好憋的慌_(:з」∠)_】

=

“一个人？”

“当时的时间已经非常紧急了。”【卧槽果然脚男不存在，安度因是一个人去的。……卧槽他居然是一个人去的他疯了不成】

=

加尔鲁什站在时光之相里，比真实的他又高大了许多。那正是安度因记忆中的加尔鲁什，而不是现在那个像石头一样坐在法庭中，脸上毫无表情的兽人。他正在魔古山宝库的一座平台上，身边只有他的勇士伊什。【看吧，只有伊什在场，脚男是不存在的】他们面对着圣钟。那是一口巨大的钟，甚至比那个魁梧的兽人还要大很多。钟身上有一张诡异生物的脸。钟的底缘镶嵌着长钉。加尔鲁什狞笑着，高举起双臂，发出胜利的吼声。他在向簇拥在宝库之中的族人们吼叫道：“我们是部落，我们不是任何人和任何力量的奴隶！有了圣钟，我就能够彻底扫除残留在我们身上的软弱。”

=

安度因看到自己冲向圣钟。他一直认为自己属于中等体型。【不，我真心觉得你不是中等体型，你比我的狼人姑娘的人形态还矮一头呢。】他的父亲当然是一个格外高大的男性。他则从小时候就已经习惯了自己不算壮实的身体。但看到自己站在部落的前任大酋长和那口更加巨大的钟前面，他才意识到自己的身材是多么单薄……实在是太弱不禁风了。【我记得我想扯吼安这个CP的H的时候，翻出了圣钟截图想目测一下身高差，但是看到截图的一瞬间我感到了汹涌的绝望】【所以我觉得我永远也扯不出“比加尔鲁什还高一头的”贝恩x安度因，姚明和郭敬明费点劲还能扯到一起但是姚明和小学生就太糟糕了，更何况后来听说了牛鞭这个问题，我整个人都陷入虚空了】

=

“最后来找我麻烦的竟然不是瓦里安，而是他的小崽子。你送死的精神称得上是勇气可嘉，年轻人。”

泰兰德喊道：“停在这里。”画面定住了。安度因眨眨眼，回到了现实世界。高阶祭司转头说道：“殿下，这的确是非凡的勇敢。”【这的确是非凡的勇敢。我赞成泰兰德的话，也很高兴看到她停下画面夸小王子一句。】

“我，呃……并没有那么勇敢。”安度因说道，“那时我吓得要死。【噗哈哈哈吓的要死。我一直以为他不害怕来着，毕竟这个行为太莽撞又太勇敢了，不像是害怕的人能做出来的。】但我必须阻止他，无论要付出怎样的代价。”

王子的话让泰兰德吃了一惊。紧接着，她又露出了微笑，那是甜美而又真诚的微笑。“啊，”她和善地说道，“即使心怀恐惧，依然要坚持自己的原则，这才是真正的勇敢。”【是的……虽然我一直脑补的是他不害怕，但是吓坏了却仍然勇敢的安度因也挺带感的。】

安度因感觉到自己的脸红了，但他只是说：“嗯，事实是，任何人都不能让加尔鲁什做出这样的事。”【是的捧脸笑。脚男们可是在前赴后继的去帮忙。】

=

“你在关心一个兽人的安危？”

安度因感到一阵困惑。“为什么我不应该关心他？”【233果然是他会说的话。】

=

怒火顿时冲入安度因的心头。加尔鲁什强行将煞灌入伊什体内，他和安度因都亲眼看到了这位剑圣是多么奋力想要控制他必然无法战胜的力量。为了取悦他的大酋长，他献出了自己的生命，而对于他的全部努力和痛苦，他的大酋长只是丢给他一句现在他可能听到的最冷酷的话。安度因将目光转向被告，同时感觉到自己的面孔因为气怒而涨得通红。当看到那个该诅咒的加尔鲁什的嘴角竟然露出一丝满意的狞笑，【“这个虚伪的小崽子终于也有生气的时候了”】安度因更是不由得紧咬住了牙关。

他的骨头又开始疼了。【妈蛋他骨头一疼我就超想笑的。我萌的腐向第一个CP是星昴，安度因和昴流有种无比微妙的相似感，现在连身体上刻有印记都一模一样了。】

“你的骚扰让我失去了一个强大的战士，年轻的王子。”画面中的加尔鲁什说道，“你要用你的生命作为补偿。”

“这完全是你的错，加尔鲁什。”安度因再一次听自己说这句话，感觉到自己的声音年轻得不可思议。【用声音年轻来衬托那时候的天真。这本书里这个手法在吉安娜和安度因身上用过好几次。】他看着自己向前方跳过去，清晰地回忆起自己在那时全心全意向圣光祈祷，请求和平的降临，请求这一击能够正中圣钟。【哇咧我终于知道他脑袋里在想什么了。做神盾任务的时候我简直从头到尾都在“卧槽他想什么呢”。】来之不易的祥和钟杵被画面中的安度因高高举起，猛地击向圣钟。一道巨大的裂缝出现在美丽又令人胆寒的钟身上。加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮在震惊中后退一步，当钟声将他吞没的时候，他几乎无法保持自己的平衡。

=

加尔鲁什恢复了清醒。他咆哮道：“去死吧，小崽子！”然后就猛地朝安度因冲过来。他的目标并非是安度因，而是那口钟。现在那口钟再也不可能召唤煞了。破碎的黄铜钟身如同雨点般落向安度因，给他造成了巨大的痛苦。安度因的骨骼被砸碎，剧烈的疼痛伴随着回忆再次袭来。安度因只能拼命不让自己呼喊出来。【……所以我说，圣钟事件对我来说是个庞大的阴影，再怎么萌吼安我也不太想扯上圣钟，但是圣钟事件和塞拉摩初遇是我会萌吼安的两条引线……确实很矛盾，挠头。】

=

画面消失了。安度因很高兴能看到这段画面的终结。但加尔鲁什的话，还有他的表情都让安度因感到困惑。他向法庭中的兽人囚犯瞥了一眼。现在加尔鲁什的表情就像刚才画面中的一样——沉思导致他的眉毛间出现了一道深沟，但没有人能看出他到底在想些什么。安度因向那双黄色的眼睛里望进去，【救命，别，这书里让他们对视多少次了】直到泰兰德的声音将他的注意力吸引开。

=

“我们全都知道你承受的苦痛，安度因王子。”贝恩说道，“曾经有一段时间，到处都流传着你已经去世的谣言。【我也记得那段时间233，王子死了的谣言甚嚣尘上。部落的人各种大惊失色的爬上论坛召唤联盟问王子死没死，场面无比壮观和谐233】很高兴能看到你还活着。”

=

王子舔了舔嘴唇。“我没办法形容我那时有多么害怕。还有……被背叛的感觉是什么样的。我知道，那听起来太愚蠢了，竟然会感觉到被一个敌人‘背叛’。”【我一直以为安度因是知道后果的，看到他的心理活动以后感到无比吃惊。然后想想……如果他是认为加尔鲁什不知道圣钟的邪恶才出手阻止，那么加尔鲁什对他的伤害毫无疑问是背叛了他。】

=

“他就会看清，这样做是毫无荣誉可言的。【看吧果然。】我那时不相信他竟是如此黑暗。他将族人献祭给了那些……怪物……任何胜利都不值得为之付出这样的代价。”他来不及组织言辞，来不及仔细思考，甚至来不及想一想自己要说些什么——这些话已经冲出了他的双唇。但安度因感觉到了骨骼上痛楚的减轻，所以他知道，自己所说是正确的——这是属于圣光的话。

=

贝恩继续逼问道：“难道你不曾经受痛苦？害怕自己也许再也无法行走？难道你不感到愤怒？”

“是的，当然，这些感觉我都有。”【这些感觉我都有，但是我不想报仇——神之感动】【所以我说他好像微妙的在某种程度上像昴流】

=

“法设，”贝恩说道，“加尔鲁什的大部分受害者都已死亡，不能再为自己陈词了。安度因王子幸存了下来，并告诉了我们他的想法。如果我们需要实现正义，我主张那些受到伤害最深的人应该表达出他们的观点。”【等等，这个不对啊233，活下来的这位是个圣母啊233，你要是召唤其他那些死者的话，一定会得到很多“让他死”的咬牙切齿的】【想起了东京巴比伦里那个小姑娘】

那位老熊猫人先是看着贝恩，然后转向泰兰德。“血蹄书绍，你是否真的明白，这是一把双刃剑？如果我同意让此位证人说出这样的观点，那么控诉人的其他证人也会说出他们的观点。”

“我明白。”贝恩答道。现在，泰兰德困惑的眼神已经转向了贝恩。安度因也对牛头人的战术感到困惑。【我也是很久都困惑这一点，直到理清时间顺序。这个时候加尔鲁什已经提出了和安度因会面的要求，但是除了贝恩之外谁都不知道。所以贝恩需要让安度因说出自己的想法，他的这个战术在施放圣母光环的同时，也在争取加尔鲁什的帮助，以及动摇泰兰德的意志，让她做出允许他们会面的决定。可以说是相当漂亮的一招。】【当然也有可能单纯因为贝恩私下里了解安度因所以凭着这点了解把证人误导到自己的方向去】很显然，允许证人的观点左右加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮的命运——贝恩已经将一件强力武器交给了泰兰德。贝恩很聪明，不可能不明白这一点。

=

“因为我看到了这样的改变发生在我父亲的身上。”安度因的眼睛向瓦里安闪动了一下。后者显得有些惊讶。【我说你不要因为瓦王没有堕落就相信谁都会变好啦233】

“你认为加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮是能够改变的吗？”

暂停了片刻，安度因将头转回来，专注地看着加尔鲁什。他的心中没有恐惧，只有平静。他深吸一口气，打开自己的胸怀，让真实的答案能够被说出来：“是的。”【其实我个人也有种奇怪的感觉是酋长是会变好的。不知道为什么，我总觉得他在德拉诺会洗白，但是大部分人都会不知道这件事。】【可能又想多了】〖现在我觉得我是真的别指望了……庭审开始的时候加尔鲁什说他是阿尔萨斯那么还有点儿希望，结果安度因这个小教唆犯把少侠整个教唆成了巫妖王_(:з」∠)_安度因我恨你〗

=

希尔瓦娜斯如同石雕一般一动不动。但在冷漠的外表之下，她的胸中却在燃烧着怒火。她无法相信这个暗夜精灵竟然如此无能。如果希尔瓦娜斯是控诉人，她一定会用许多像蛛网一样轻柔却危险的问题，将这个年轻的人类王子团团裹住。就算是加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮打断了安度因·乌瑞恩体内的每一根骨头，这个孩子发自肺腑的证词还是将整个法庭的气氛都改变了。【我能想象233。三次元那些呼吁废除死刑的人的心情我也很能够理解。他们都很萌，只是我不觉得我该支持他们。】泰兰德却只知道在那里摇头。

=

她握住抽屉中的木盒，回到床边，心中充满了对她而言已经非常陌生的柔情。她慢慢掀开盒盖，向盒子中凝望着。

数年以前，一名冒险者在她殒命的高塔废墟中找到了这件东西。【嗯……就是因为它，我在艾泽拉斯的旅程才真正开始。从试图玩一个游戏，走上更正确的道路：和NPC交流对话。】然后它经过一番辗转，回到了希尔瓦娜斯的手中。那时，潮涌般的回忆几乎让她崩溃。而现在，她又一次体验到了那种心情。

=

“温蕾萨？”她愣了一下，猛转过身。喊她的是瓦里安。“快到回去的时间了。如果你想尝尝饺子，最好快一点。”【卧槽】

他和安度因正大嚼着春卷，【卧槽槽槽槽槽】并且显然已经准备要返回熊猫人的神庙了。温蕾萨这才发现，她扔进纸条的那只火盆是属于一位熊猫人厨师。那位厨师正忙着将叠摞在火盆上的竹制蒸笼一只一只地取下来，用筷子取出其中样式精致的饺子。【蒸饺春卷……他妈的我都会做的啊！我烹饪六支全满！】他向温蕾萨露出探寻的微笑。温蕾萨点点头。但现在她实在是没有什么心思吃东西。

“你会喜欢它们的。安度因昨天几乎吃光了韶米的所有东西。【好萌啊捧大脸，小家伙是开始长身体了吗吃这么多】”瓦里安笑着抓了抓安度因的金发。这个男孩腼腆地一缩头，第一次显露出他这个年纪才应该有的样子。【圣光啊这父子俩可以萌成什么样子……满脸血】

“这个小人类长得更壮实了。〖The human cub is growing stronger.（人类幼崽233）（这句是现在进行时，我觉得还真有“这个人类幼崽正在长身体”的意思……）〗”韶米说道，“熊猫人的食物很适合他。【鼻血倒地。中国菜很适合他……我不是故意的但是事关食物我真的经常一瞬间穿越】能够让如此了解我的家园的客人同时享受到满足和喜悦，这也是我的荣幸。【安度因真受熊猫人欢迎啊捧大脸】”

“你还应该试试这种上面撒了芝麻粒的点心。”安度因开始向温蕾萨推荐，“它们里面灌满了用莲花根磨成的细粉。【藕粉233】味道很棒。”

“谢谢。”温蕾萨说道，“请给我两个。”

“我也还想再吃两个。【你吃太多啦233】”安度因说道，“父亲，您先进去吧，我很快就去找您。”

“那我们一会儿见。”瓦里安拉过儿子来，抱了他一下，【妈啊戈登大神的亲情梗总是能对我造成暴击】然后就大步向大殿走去。安度因目送自己的父亲离开，然后用熊猫人的语言向韶米道过谢，【我去他……他已经会说熊猫人的语言了不愧是王子】便咬了一口点心，带着享受的神情闭起眼睛。

“这实在是太美味了。”他说道。温蕾萨不由得想到了自己的儿子们，还有他们无与伦比的好胃口。但她的心思很快又回到了希尔瓦娜斯的身上。她依旧没有吃一口东西。安度因一边咀嚼着，一边看着她，忽然问道：“你还好吗？”【我去，他也太敏感了。】

温蕾萨的心跳立刻变快了。这个人类王子实在是太敏感了【他真心太敏感了。】……她是怎么泄露自己的心思的？难道安度因已经知道了……

“我当然没事。为什么我会有事？”温蕾萨强迫自己咬了一口点心。这种小饼柔软而且有咬劲，馅心甜美且不油腻。如果不是她现在肠子上仿佛打了个结，嘴里干得像是灌了一堆沙子，她也许真的会非常喜欢这种美味的食品。

“嗯……因为我在法庭上说的那些话。我知道你和吉安娜阿姨并不想给加尔鲁什第二次机会。我也希望你们知道，我明白你们的想法。我的确明白。”【啊哈哈他不知道你在想啥的温蕾萨。不过我觉得这是个很危险的信号：小王子能够理解任何人，唯独无法理解战争狂的思维，如果哪天他试图去理解这些思维的时候……那才是真正的混乱到来的时候。】【所以我总觉得安度因有一天会和奈辛瓦里狩猎队的人有互动，不知道他能不能理解为猎而猎。】

=

安度因又消沉了下去。“我知道有些人并不认同我这样。他们认为我太软弱了。”【是的，你知道联盟（玫瑰）有多少人巴不得你去死吗233】

“嗨，”温蕾萨轻轻握住王子的手臂，“你身处在无数想要亲手杀死加尔鲁什的人面前，却在为他说话。软弱的人是不可能有这种勇气的。”【这一点也是真的。这么折腾下去我都快搞不清勇气的定义了。】

烦恼的表情从安度因的脸上消失了，取而代之的是胜利的微笑。【我说你也太容易满足了吧喂她在骗你诶】这个男孩的心灵终有一天会破碎，如果他活得够久。【第一次看到这句flag心里咯噔一下……这句是斜体，我猜是为了表达出这是温蕾萨的想法。但是对于作者来说，她写出来的每一句话都能反映出她拥有的某种倾向或者态度。估计安度因命途多舛，凭着这句话他得有多少次被往死里虐……我看到这句的第一反应是，戈、登、真、粉、赛、真、黑、啊。顺便说我挺期待的（喂】“谢谢你，温蕾萨。这番话对我很有意义，尤其是当它出自你的口中。说实话……我甚至感到有些惊讶。我一直很担心你会是恨不得亲手杀死加尔鲁什的人之一。”

=

当他们并肩返回法庭的时候，温蕾萨的心中又多了一重对加尔鲁什的愤怒。正是因为这个兽人，她才不得不向一个只有十五岁的男孩说谎。【设定去哪了？为什么安度因又变成十五岁了？！】

=

“当然。”温蕾萨这样说着，却没有立刻离开。她装作整理发髻的样子，继续逗留在能够透过门口看到大殿内部的位置上。祝踏岚、贝恩和泰兰德似乎正在等待安度因和他的父亲。贝恩首先开始说话。瓦里安将双臂抱在胸前，咬紧了牙关。安度因一边听，一边显露出困惑的表情。瓦里安抑制不住，开始向贝恩吼叫。祝踏岚说了些什么，瓦里安又转过头去向他和泰兰德吼叫。而安度因则竭力想要让局面平静下来。【这段第三者视角看的我一个劲的乐，想想瓦王不停转移目标冲着不同的人大吼然后安度因“爸爸别这样爸爸别这样”……233】

=

“安度因，”瓦里安说道，“贝恩要求……”他下颌部的肌肉紧紧地绷起，“圣光啊，我真是说不出口！”【一秒看懂然后开始捶桌！】【还有注目，瓦里安祈祷的时候也是会说圣光的，当初我为了找他的祈祷方向翻了好多书。】

贝恩向前迈出一步。“陛下，哪怕您只是将王子带到这里，我也要衷心感谢你。”

“先别谢我，”瓦里安嘟囔着，“我现在最想干的就是带他回暴风城去。”【2333333明显这是在表现他那个重度儿控的时期】

=

“是谁的要求……”安度因开口道，但后面的话一下子堵在了他的喉咙里。他知道是谁，也知道会是怎样的要求。【反应好迅速啊，聪明的小家伙233】于是，他只剩下了一个问题要问：“为什么？”【脑补华生被两个福尔摩斯推理夹击的时候那个夸张的“why？！”233】【看到这里的时候由于太期待我甚至有一阵认为他想的不是加尔鲁什，越期待越认为它不可能实现是我的一个大毛病】

=

“我不知道他为什么想要与你说话。”贝恩说道，他的语气显得异常烦恼，“他只是提出了这个要求。而且他说，你是他唯一愿意与之说话的人。”

“更有可能是唯一愿意和他说话的人。”瓦里安说道。【暴雪的态度在这几句话里昭然若揭。只有安度因有可能乐意听加尔鲁什说话，也可能是唯一一个会把暴雪下给加尔鲁什的毒药从他嘴边上打翻的人。与其说他圣母，不如说没有他的话暴雪不敢给加尔鲁什下毒。】【或者他们敢，换贝恩顶上去。但是那样贝恩戏份太多了】

安度因将一只手按在父亲的手臂上。“我还没有答应，父亲。”他又转头看着祝踏岚，“审判中允许这样的事情发生吗？”【这段里安度因的反射行为堪称完美，呃不如说是戈登写的很完美。先征询法设是否可行，再询问两位律师的态度，最后责怪父亲为什么不替自己挡下来，努力想从别人的态度里逃避这个任务。但是戈登巧妙的把这些道路全部堵死逼着他自己做决定。而他自己的决定必然无比圣母。我真是服了大神了。】

〖原文这里笑死我。

“Only that he does. He says you are the only person he will talk to.”（他就只是这么说了。他说你是他唯一一个想对话的人。）

“More like the only person who would talk to him,” said Varian.（更像唯一一个愿跟他说话的人。）

Anduin placed a hand on his father’s arm. “I haven’t said I would yet, Father.”（我还没说我愿跟他说话呢，老爹。）〗

=

“说实话，”贝恩说道，“殿下，众所周知，你是一个仁慈笃厚的人类。【等等“众所周知”是个啥233贝恩你装不认识安度因装的真像，一口一个殿下233】如果你能够对加尔鲁什友善以待，利用你的机会，认真进行这场谈话，我必定将从中受益良多。而如果你对他不闻不问，我的辩护也必将受到负面影响。语风书绍也和我面临着同样的问题，只是她受到的影响与我正相反。”

=

“所以，现在整个审判已经落在了我的肩上。”安度因说，“你们并没有真的给我很多选择，对不对？”【我不知道戈登在这里为什么选择不写安度因的情绪波动。我个人感觉他现在非常不满，因为他本人深受加尔鲁什的毒害，但是这帮人居然不给他选择权的让他去和他对话。以至于他后边会气的直挺挺的问他爹怎么不帮他拒了。】

〖英文原文这里不能更帅！完全不需要写安度因的情绪，因为戈登单靠写他的措辞已经把他的气急败坏体现的淋漓尽致！

“But—what—”  
“Who asked—”  
“Why?”  
“I haven’t said I would yet, Father.”  
“Is something like this even allowed in the trial?”  
“So why not just forbid it?”  
“So it’s all on my shoulders,You’re really not giving me much of a choice, are you?”  
“Then why didn’t you just say no, Father?”〗

=

安度因回忆起圣钟碎裂之后，加尔鲁什以为自己已经死掉时脸上的表情——没有欢愉和得意，而是充满了沉思。还有加尔鲁什在法庭中表现出的那种深深的疲惫。【但是他妈的这本书到最后都没解释加尔鲁什“杀了”安度因以后为什么不是很嗨森，我还是得自己领会。不嗨森。】〖神啊看了原文我发现解释了……居然是加尔鲁什也不喜欢自己干出来的事儿……〗【虽然我觉得它可能只是想体现出这两个人之间有巨大的观念差异，以至于安度因完全无法理解加尔鲁什的沉思和疲惫】〖后来看原文我发现他理解了，还理解的挺深刻www〗【我？我理解，安度因在加尔鲁什眼里没有一丁点分量所以根本用不着为死了个小鬼烦心，加尔鲁什那时候想的完全跑到别的事情上了。】〖我原本以为有了原文我在这里的感想会出现出入，但是现在我看的时候发现出入不是特别大www我原本以为加尔鲁什是在烦心没了圣钟他不容易赢，但是他竟然是在郁闷他自己不该干这事儿啊www结果是安度因向他点明（他自己也知道的）这是不荣誉的事以后他恼羞成怒劈了安度因www〗

加尔鲁什那个时刻到底在想些什么？和一名牧师接触，会让他的心中产生怎样的情绪？他会感到懊悔吗？【一群卧槽呼啸而过。战斗牧师太多了，以至于我一直以为暴雪设定的牧师没有负责布道和忏悔的功能。但是现在看来显然是有的。卧槽我想象不出安度因布道的画面。】

=

“有个陷入麻烦的人请我和他谈一谈。父亲，我能够在拒绝之后，继续站在圣光下吗？”【唯一感想是你他妈的竟然是一个标准意义上的牧师啊！！】【话说他太圣母了，太圣母了】

=

一开始，瓦里安坚持要陪伴他的儿子，但心中暗藏希望的安度因拒绝了父亲的好意。他还要求当值的狱卒都退到牢房走廊的大门以外。这样，他和加尔鲁什之间的交谈就能够完全保持私密了。为此，瓦里安争论了几乎一个小时，但并没有改变安度因的心意。他对父亲说道：“我作为牧师去见他，他必须能够自由地与我交谈，并且知道无论他说什么，我都会为他保密。【……他妈的你为什么会是一个特别标准意义上的牧师啊！我有点接受不能啊维纶这么干我觉得没啥但是你一个十五岁的孩子像个大人似的履行牧师的职责我感觉超违和的好吗！】”

=

他们鞠了一躬。“欢迎，光荣的王子，【光荣的王子是什么鬼233虽然我觉得他的选择确实会让很多人敬重他】”楚李说道，“您愿意前来面对您的敌人，这需要巨大的勇气。”

=

安度因的注意力并不在这些防护措施上。他的目光很快就集中到了牢房中的那个兽人身上。加尔鲁什以挺拔的身姿坐在毛皮床铺上。王子不知道他会以什么样的方式对待自己——愤怒、哀求，还是嘲讽？但所有这些，安度因都没有看到。加尔鲁什的脸上只有安度因在这个兽人“杀死”自己以后流露出的那种忧郁的沉思。【这个沉思里边到底有多少情绪……我一直没法很好的总结出来，暴雪总是不怎么写加尔鲁什的心理。】【“我曾经差点杀了他。但是我提出了对话要求，他就来了……”这种感觉。】

=

加尔鲁什似乎完全没有注意到那些狱卒。他只是专注地看着安度因。【够……够了没……这本书里我想要的糖实在多的能把我甜死】熊猫人两兄弟默默地退到了大门外。安度因感到有些口干，便坐下来，为自己倒了一杯水，不紧不慢地吮了一口，润润喉咙。

“你害怕吗？”【他害怕233。只是随着谈话的进行，他慢慢的越来越不怕越来越大胆了。所以他最后又和圣钟时候一样作死的拼着被抓住胳膊也要去打翻毒药233】

“什么？”刚喝入口的水喷了出来。安度因的骨头突然开始隐隐作痛。【哈哈哈那个试阅掐头去尾以至于谁都不知道为什么会写水，结果上下文一连接原来是安度因被吓的把刚喝的水喷出去了233】

=

“因为……你是我唯一愿意交谈的人。”【这句话我在第一次看见的时候有种“吾之生涯一片无悔”的感觉。】

=

这名兽人的语气中依旧没有任何情感，有的只是好奇。安度因想要回答，却又陷入了犹豫。吉安娜会如何……不，吉安娜已经不再是那种他视之为榜样的外交家了。【在这里我才发现，我一直以来认为小王子的平和心态不需要依赖别人，但实际上他仍然在依赖别人。简单来说就是他一点都不成熟。】安度因意识到，尽管他的父亲以前一直打算杀掉加尔鲁什，但现在，瓦里安在他心中已经成了比吉安娜更称职的为人楷模。【可不是吗，以前吉安娜鸽瓦里安鹰，现在吉安娜鹰瓦里安鸽，其实安度因本身的心态一点都没变。】发现自己心态的变化，安度因甚至觉得有一点好笑。同时，他又感到一阵哀伤——因为他爱吉安娜；以及一点慰藉——因为他也爱他的父亲。

=

加尔鲁什发出毫无幽默感的笑声。“你是说，从生变为死。”

“这也是一种方式。但这并不是唯一的方式。你能够审视你所做的一切。仔细去看，去听，真正尝试着去理解你所造成的痛苦和伤害，并且明白，如果还有机会，你决不能继续重复这条老路。”【这句话我觉得可能是出了问题，那个“能够”我总觉得是can，改成“可以去”会更好，“明白”改成“弄懂”。这样表达出的是安度因希望加尔鲁什改变的方式。现在这个感觉有点像是安度因相信加尔鲁什能做到。虽然不是不能这样理解啦……只是感觉挺奇怪。】

〖“That’s one way of doing it. But it’s not the only one. You can look at what you’ve done. Watch and listen and really try to understand the pain and damage you’ve caused, and decide that you won’t continue down that path if given another chance.”和我说的是同一个意思。can和dicide，后边那个我原本以为是understand，不过dicide也没差，反而让小王子的期待显得更激烈了点。〗

=

“你相信命运吗，安度因·乌瑞恩？”【卧槽全名。一直觉得他会这么称呼，又一个脑洞扶正_(:з」∠)_】

安度因第二次遭到了出乎意料的突袭。加尔鲁什的脑子里到底在想些什么？

“我……我不确定。”安度因有些口吃地回答道。他一直在小心维持的冷静外表瞬间便瓦解了。“我是说……我知道这个世界有预言存在，但我认为，我们都可以做出自己的选择。”【看剧透的时候我嫌这一段给安度因的气势太弱，但是现在我觉得能让他虚张声势到这种程度已经够给他面子的了……这个谈话的阶段里他的身体记忆逼着他害怕呢。】

“你选择了圣光？还是圣光选择了你？”【这真是个好问题，我在想这是不是暴雪通过加尔鲁什扔给安度因的关键性问题。】

“我……我不知道。”安度因意识到，他从没有问过自己这个问题。他回忆起自己第一次考虑成为一名牧师的时候，曾经感觉到自己灵魂的纠结。他渴望着圣光所给予的平静，但他的确不知道是圣光向他发出了召唤，还是他主动去追寻了圣光。【弱爆了……这个问题都答不出来他果然只是个小圣母离耶稣远着呢】【只有懂得有意识或无意识的追寻，才能感觉到召唤；只有懂得怀疑和拒绝，才能感觉到一生的召唤。前者乌瑟尔，后者阿尔萨斯和图拉扬。我很期待暴雪会给安度因一个什么样的答案。】【我好想看他先黑化进本然后再被脚男和他爹和圣光救回来然后答案是圣光选择了他。如果有这么一个副本我拼着牺牲自己的生存狂意识也要去通。】

“你能选择拒绝圣光吗？”【救命我好想看安度因拒绝圣光会是什么样子啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！别告诉我说一直没让他切暗影形态就是在这儿等着呢……】【暴雪太厉害，一颗拒绝圣光的种子成功种下去，就看能不能发芽了】

“为什么我会想要这样做？”

“可能的理由有许多。我还记得另一位广受爱戴的金发人类王子。他曾经是一名圣骑士，但他最终背弃了圣光。”【我觉得这是加尔鲁什故意在用类比气安度因……然后他成功了】

义愤和受伤的感觉赶走了安度因的犹疑。热血冲到他的脸上。他断喝道：“我不是阿尔萨斯！”

加尔鲁什再次露出怪异的微笑。“不，你不是，但也许……我是。”【只有这一句！整本书只提了这一句！完全没有呼应光秃秃的一句！除了送梗卖萌以及表达出加尔鲁什和阿尔萨斯都是被暴雪的情节逼黑的之外，它为什么会出现在文章里！】【难道是在说斯坦索姆屠城和塞拉摩原子弹……加尔鲁什在讲他理解彻底灭绝一座城市的理由？这样后边安度因说他无法理解的时候他才会回答“你永远也无法理解”……】【但是救命啊，安度因在更后面的地方表达了他也想去理解的意思……不要开玩笑啊怎么越分析越可怕了】

〖救、命、啊、读了原文以后我又懂了一个意思……加尔鲁什=阿尔萨斯会出现，是因为这整部书都在讲加尔鲁什抛弃他最后一丝纠结的过程……安度因在里面起到了米斯希尔萨.阿奈尔的作用……〗

=

再次见到风行者之塔，让温蕾萨的心中又生出一阵苦涩。突然而且锐利的痛苦感觉成为她愤怒之火新的燃料。她的家乡不是被兽人摧毁的，但兽人从她身边夺走了太多东西——先是她的弟弟利莱斯，然后是罗宁——她最温暖的光。实际上，兽人早在阿尔萨斯之前就已经渴望着要彻底摧毁奎尔萨拉斯了。【话说回来，温蕾萨在遇到罗宁之前活了多久了？搞得这个精灵好像一个人类小姑娘似的。不过好像以前也提过温蕾萨的性格像人类。】

=

那些幽灵四处飘荡。它们是既无目的也无意义的死者，与充满生命目标的生者截然相反。而这些死灵中间还能看到几个戴着兜帽，穿红色和黑色长袍的身影。温蕾萨知道他们是谁——戴索姆教派的信徒。这是阿尔萨斯入侵之后兴起的一种邪教。他们正在利用风行者之塔实现某种残暴秽恶的目的。【血泪仰天。风行者之塔对我来说是个最美丽的噩梦。女妖原地不动，侍僧走来走去，特别容易A怪。小时候连续A了三只怪，血蓝全空的时候被逼着按了心灵尖啸才没有死掉，然后吓的直接炉石了。然后在包里发现了女王的项链。高级别以后去报仇，结果从塔上掉下去，第一次摔死了。还不知道摔到海里怎么捡尸体，第一次虚弱复活。但也是在这座塔上我看到了月亮白女士和波光粼粼的大海，一瞬间觉得艾泽拉斯太漂亮了。】

=

温蕾萨屏住呼吸，把长剑从尸体上拔出来，双眼向四周搜寻敌人——无论生者还是死者。她并不担心自己会被认出来。现在已经几乎没有正常的活人会到这个地方来了。就算是有勇敢无畏的血精灵来到这片废土【233为什么我没能碰上这种免费带小号的人呢】，她的兜帽披风也足以掩饰自己的身份。而任何见到她的侍僧都不可能活着回去向主人报告。

=

希尔瓦娜斯挑起一道眉弓，并开始计算杀死温蕾萨需要多长时间。【我估计这个是半真半假233像是猪队友容易让人产生的那种杀了他算了的感觉233】

=

“你错了。她想要加尔鲁什死，而且是在宣判以前。她曾经说过，那样就会省掉我们许多麻烦。【吉安娜只是说噎死加尔鲁什比较好，并没说要毒杀人家啊233】有这种想法的并不止她一个。空军上将凯瑟琳·罗杰斯也是一个。她痛恨部落，更恨加尔鲁什。”

=

“的确不可能，”温蕾萨表示同意，“一名刺客是做不到的。但就算是囚犯，也必定要吃饭，不是吗？”

毒。怪不得温蕾萨会想到她的姐姐。【嗯，我的猜测得到了证实。】

=

“大酋长。”泰兰德低下头说道。

对古伊尔来说，听到自己以外的其他人被这样称呼，感觉总是很奇怪。【你不是一个人23333】他并不认为自己的选择错了——他从没有为自己的这个决定后悔过。先祖们都应该知道，沃金绝对能够胜任这个职位。但……这毕竟还是很奇怪。【是的这是一种没法形容的奇怪233】古伊尔不知道自己是否终有一天能够习惯这件事。

=

贝恩可以停下了，他已经表明了自己的观点——加尔鲁什如果认为沃金企图废黜他，可以依照法律杀死沃金。这是他的权力。但贝恩知道，这样还不够。天神已经见到加尔鲁什对沃金施行的暴力。他们需要看到事情的另一面。【我第一眼看到的，就是这个另一面。沃金那份没礼貌也是启动了整出戏剧的砝码。】

=

楚罗平静地说道：“囚犯地狱咆哮，你必须控制自己的情绪。与殿下说话乃是对你的优待。【看到这句话的一瞬间我同时感到了想立刻杀掉这个守卫和赞赏他对安度因的敬重的两种极端的感情……双向本命真要命_(:з」∠)_】如果我们感觉到他可能遭遇任何危险，你的这项优待将被撤销。你明白吗？”

片刻之间，加尔鲁什仿佛是要冲破铁栅，扑向楚罗。【谢谢酋长你真给我面子，不枉我粉你】但他最终还是坐了下去，沉重的铁镣随着他的动作当啷作响。“我明白。”他依旧怒恨交加，但还是控制住了自己。

=

“如果我们之间没有这道栅栏，我早就杀掉你了。”加尔鲁什低声咆哮着。【妈妈啊“杀了你”_(:з」∠)_这种生命威胁也是我想看的，也出现了_(:з」∠)_】

“我知道。”【“我知道”_(:з」∠)_】安度因回答道，奇怪的是，他并不害怕，【话说他刚开始吓成缩卵，现在又开始大着胆子作死了啊】“但这道栅栏的确是存在的。”

“确实。”加尔鲁什深吸一口气，继续说道，“我并不害怕想要暗中取走我性命的懦夫。我从没有害怕过沃金。”

“那么，你为什么不在mak’gora中向他挑战？”已经从刚刚的惊骇中恢复过来的安度因毫不退让地回敬道，“为什么要采取那种卑劣的方法，犯下有悖于你的传统的罪行？难道你是害怕他会在公平的决斗中击败你？你所做的才是懦夫的行径，是玛加萨的勾当。”

“我以为你是有荣誉的，但你也是只想着来阴的，小崽子。”【……这一段的逻辑看的我有点混乱，感觉他们在鸡同鸭讲，但是对话居然能够持续，这太奇怪了……不知道是翻译问题还是他们真的能这样奇奇怪怪地对话……】

“我说的是实话，加尔鲁什。正是这一点让你感到困扰，不是吗？重要的不在于其他人如何看你，而是你如何看待自己。”

〖我在这里插一段东西，我刚买了英文电子版，这一段的原文是这样的：

“Indeed.” Garrosh took a deep breath and continued. “I was not afraid of some cowardly attempt on my life. I was never scared of Vol’jin.”

“Then why did you not challenge him to a mak’gora?” Anduin shot back, recovering. “Why do something underhanded, something that goes against your own traditions, if you weren’t afraid he’d beat you in a fair fight? That’s the game cowards play. That’s the game Magatha played.”（如果你不怕他在公平的决斗中击败你，为什么要采取那种和你的传统不相符的卑劣手段？这是懦夫的行径，是玛加萨才会干的。）

“I thought you honorable, but you strike below the belt, whelp.”（我以为你明白什么叫荣誉，但你小子也在戳我痛脚。）

“I speak the truth, Garrosh. That’s what’s upsetting you, isn’t it? It’s not what others think about you. It’s what you think about yourself.”（我说的是事实，加尔鲁什。这正是你感到沮丧的原因，对不对？不是别人对你的想法，是你对你自己的看法（让你感到不愉快）。）

全都解释了。加尔鲁什面对他杀掉安度因的画面感到不开心的原因，是他自己也明白启用圣钟或者杀掉安度因这种事儿他不该干。加尔鲁什在这一刻仍然是懂得荣誉的。他完全是那个沉睡中的阿尔萨斯。〗

=

“我从没有忘记过吾族的传统。”加尔鲁什的声音变得格外低沉，安度因必须支起耳朵才能听到，“我要重复自己对沃金说过的话。如果我自由了，无论什么都无法阻止我为兽人赢得一个自豪而光荣的未来——还有任何有勇气与我们并肩奋战的人。”

“如果联盟也和你站在同一阵线呢？”【第一次看到这个问题时候一下子凌乱了。这等于是暴风城未来的国王亲口许了一个和平协议……天哪】

=

终于，加尔鲁什开口了：“出去。”

失望的情绪让王子的每一根骨头都感到疼痛，仿佛它们正在一同唱着哀歌。

“你说了谎，加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮。【这句滚一出口，很明显加尔鲁什是为了他自己，以及他死也不会和联盟合作233】”安度因哀伤地轻声说道，“有一样东西会阻止你。和平会阻止你。【我还是想说，我为什么这么想看酋长和小王子的互动以至于扯了个CP……这是空前绝后的互动啊！一个彻底的和平主义者和一个彻底的战争狂！他们说的任何一句话都让我有一种见证历史的感觉！……但是我思前想后觉得他们绝对谈不拢，所以搞了个同人破罐子破摔的让他们谈恋爱去了。】【嗯我知道这很不对劲但是恋爱是解决立场问题的一个很好的手段……】”

=

不安中依然涌动着好奇——也许这种好奇心正是他最大的敌人。萨伦有些气恼地暗自思忖着，不管怎样，就算是到了最后一刻，也应该显得勇敢一些……

“你们好，无论你们是朋友还是敌人。”他用响亮的声音喊道，【哇擦他真的很勇敢。】“我还不确定你们的身份。或者你们是来逮捕我的，或者你们是将我从塞拉摩那座令人不快的监狱中救出来的人，现在终于接受我的邀请，来探望我了。”

=

“知道吗，小绿妞，”哈隆梅瑟尔嘟囔着，“一旦你们在这里干的这些破事儿让部落知道，那可就要引起国际争端了。我是说……”他挺起腰，活动了一下身体，“我在这里根本就是一丝不挂。”他涎笑着露出自己锋利的黄牙齿，带着挑逗的神情向自己左边的那个女人耸了耸眉毛。

哈隆梅瑟尔几乎能听到她咬牙的声音。这个翠绿色眼睛的矮人异常痛恨这个绰号【不好意思，我在以一目十行的速度扫书的时候一眼就看到了这个绰号23333】。当然，这样只会促使哈隆梅瑟尔不放过任何机会使用这个外号。

=

“……让我们想起了天灾桶？当然。”“蓝铃铛”发出了声音。这个女人的真名更难记，似乎是某某军士。所以哈隆梅瑟尔只记住了她的天蓝色眼睛。【我有点想去诺森德见见这几个人了233实际上我应该见过他们，我的联盟号清过嚎风峡湾任务，但我真没注意过。暴雪真是哪里有NPC随手就拿来用啊233】

=

哈隆梅瑟尔彻底困惑了。他们，他们在让他上飞艇。他开始继续步履蹒跚地向飞艇蹭过去。那名战士气恼地吼了一声。哈隆梅瑟尔这才发觉，其实这是一个女人，只是穿了一身男性的盔甲。更让他感到惊愕，却也暗自欢喜的是——那名女战士一把抱起了他和他的铁球，【扎伊拉的这种行事风格甚合我意233】直接把他夹到了飞艇上，又一把将他按在舵轮前面。地精的两只手立刻攥住了舵轮，就好像攥住自己的小命一样。

=

“那么，”血精灵不紧不慢地说，“就躲到一边去，让我们去和他们打交道。等等……也许我们能给你做一点伪装。”但他仿佛又意识到了什么，以极其夸张的动作打了个响指：“不，这样不行。你太矮了，没办法伪装成矮人。【这个小挤兑太可爱惹233】”

哈隆梅瑟尔瞪了他一眼。这名法师却伸出手，拍了拍他的头顶。【诶呀我突然觉得织歌者和地精的互动也好萌啊，营救酋长的这个小分队怎么全是萌货啊233。我喜欢233。】

=

“继续。”这时，沙滩上的一道闪光吸引住了希尔瓦娜斯的眼睛，她把那件发光的东西捡了起来。那是一枚纪念徽章，应该是最近十来年的产物。金徽章的表面上雕刻着凯尔萨斯·逐日者带着笑容的脸。希尔瓦娜斯嘴角微微一翘，将那枚徽章扔进了波涛之中。【……槽点太多吐不出来……】

“午餐是米饭和某种烤肉——鸡、穆山兽、老虎，或者猎人带回来的其他各种猎物。”【野雉胸肉香烤野雉、穆山肋排黑胡椒肋排配虾、生虎排碳烤胡肉排，我找了一下穆山肋排没有独立菜谱233。】

希尔瓦娜斯竭力压抑住自己的笑意。“我觉得，应该没有老虎肉。”【我刚一开始完全没看懂这句话的意思233】

=

“天哪，我想你是对的。”温蕾萨一边笑，一边说着，“我相信雪怒肯定不会喜欢老虎肉。【2333333】”深吸一口气之后，温蕾萨终于平静下来，“我……我似乎很久都没有笑过了，自从……好吧，这就是他们给加尔鲁什的午餐。”

=

“如果你辜负了我，我就把你从这里扔出去。到时候它们能让你死得更快！”

“实际上，”哈隆梅瑟尔回应道，“物体的下落速度是一样快的。”【看到这句极客一样的吐槽我一下子就乐了。】

“理论上没有错，但你显然没有考虑到空气阻力。”萨伦一边说话，一边审视着自己的指甲，【然后这句同样极客的无意识回吐让我笑翻了。】“或者任何可能造成干扰的魔法手段。比如说，假设你装备有降落伞，或者被施放了缓降法术……”

“你要帮帮他，萨伦。”

大法师愣了一下。“请说清楚些？”

“既然你们两个都这么聪明，那就一起来解决这个问题。现在，想办法让我们快速到达潘达利亚。”【扎伊拉你真干脆利落啊233，果然领导能力超群。】【这个营救酋长小分队比白虎寺里那些货萌多了233】

=

“哦，天哪，”萨伦说道，“我明白了。”他能够感觉到那件圣物中释放出来的魔法能量。“不管怎样，你这样做的确很有效。相当有效。”他小心地向那件东西伸出手，久久地端详着它，“我有一个建议要给你。”

“嗨，现在我能接受任何建议，只要能让我不必以任何一种速度直线落在地上摔死。”【哈哈哈哈哈我喜欢这两个极客。】

=

伟大的生命缚誓者脸上露出浅浅的微笑，但这笑容正在逐渐绽开。阿莱克丝塔萨望向古伊尔和他的家人，与古伊尔四目相对。当她开口说话的时候，一缕光明仿佛在她的身上闪耀，那正是她的灵魂之光。

“我当然会原谅他。”她看着贝恩。仿佛这个牛头人只是一个少不更事的孩童，仿佛这是再简单、再明显不过的答案。【完蛋了这个家伙比安度因圣母多了233】

=

当祝踏岚敲响铜锣，宣布当天庭审结束的时候，安度因立刻转头看着他的父亲。“我现在要去见加尔鲁什了。我也许会错过晚餐。”【大概因为我知道这段历史，我对阿莱克丝塔萨的遭遇没什么兴趣。极难得我不想去理解一段故事】通常他都会和父亲，还有吉安娜、卡雷苟斯和温蕾萨在紫罗兰高地共进晚餐。但这一次，他必须要去……尽管他也不知道去找加尔鲁什算是什么。他不知道和加尔鲁什算是交谈、倾听、精神指引，抑或只不过是那个兽人的一个训练假人。【哈哈哈哈哈你自己很有自觉嘛。我觉得加尔鲁什刚开始就是想敲打他玩的，但是他实在太厉害了把谈话扭成了完全平等，甚至在最后让加尔鲁什摆出了一个尊敬法庭的态度。】或者可能四者全是。不过这一次，他希望自己能有第五件事去做——把某种理念塞进加尔鲁什厚硬的脑壳。

=

“没关系，我已经吃了一些韶米的饺子。”【等等你是有多爱吃那个】

=

安度因打了个哆嗦。他心中只想着去找加尔鲁什，却忘记了吉安娜的存在。他有意向吉安娜隐瞒了自己同加尔鲁什见面的事情。这件事极少有人知道。安度因知道吉安娜对此会有怎样的反应，所以他对此一直保持着沉默。所有人都似乎对他该做什么、该见谁有发言权，对此他已经非常厌倦了。【但是一旦他们不管你你都干了什么你知道吗233——私通贝恩、无双矮人的时候跳出去搅局、跟着维纶离家出走、精神控制军情七处特工、一个人跑去打惘之煞、还有圣钟——我真心觉得他们管管你会比较好233虽然注定管不住】而现在，他必须要见到加尔鲁什，除此之外的一切事情都变得无足轻重了。

=

没过多久，加尔鲁什回来了。随着一阵铁链摩擦碰撞的声音，拖着一条伤腿的加尔鲁什出现在安度因面前。他的身边跟随着玉菲和另外六名负责在加尔鲁什离开牢房时进行看押的卫兵。安度因在兽人褐色的面孔上看到了一丝惊讶。【惊讶23333】不过这个表情很快就消失不见了。楚氏兄弟打开牢门。玉菲首先走了进去，并示意安度因跟随在她身后。他们走下斜坡，来到里面的牢房，静静地看着加尔鲁什带着沉重的铁镣声走进牢门。两名卫兵解下了他身上的大部分镣铐，只剩下脚踝上那一副。另外四名卫兵和楚氏兄弟站在一旁，紧盯着兽人的每一个动作。加尔鲁什来到毛皮床铺前，坐了下去。牢房的铁栅门被关闭，上锁。玉菲走上前，低声念诵咒语，双手作出精细繁复的手势。铁栅前出现了一道柔和的紫色光屏。

=

“这是一道单向屏障。”玉菲回答道，“如果有需要，卫兵们能够进去，但加尔鲁什无法出来。”【这是一个伏笔。所以后来安度因知道自己能够伸手进牢房打翻毒药。】

=

“说话吧，安度因王子，否则你就要爆炸了。”加尔鲁什说道，“我可不想为你变成一团烂肉而负责。”【诶，我觉得好像这是他第一次开玩笑诶。安度因干的好XD】

=

“的确。我不需要你的同情，人类。”

“那你为什么想要和我说话？我，一名牧师，一个你曾经想要杀死的人？”【他选择了安度因的原因的可能性有点太多了……一是他潜意识希望找个聊天对象敲打对象和忏悔对象（“你的一部分希望找一个牧师”）（“说不定你的恐惧就是我想谈的东西”），二是安度因看起来非常瘦弱而且是他的手下败将他可以摆出战胜者的姿态（“你害怕吗？”），三是整个法庭只有安度因没有表现出恨他的意思所以是他唯一的目标（那位王子的面孔不会因为恨意而扭曲）（那个兽人正在盯着他），四是安度因看起来像是一个集圣光和荣耀于一身的人他一方面被吸引还有点自惭形秽（“我以为你明白什么是荣誉”）（加尔鲁什的脸上只有安度因在这个兽人“杀死”自己以后流露出的那种忧郁的沉思）一方面想确认这个人类肯定是个伪善者（“你每天都坐在那里，永远都是一副自鸣得意、伪装虔诚的样子。”“啊，终于说实话了。你其实和吉安娜一样，对不对？你在心里一样也把我们都看作是怪物。”）。】【我以一个中立的精神分析师的立场分析这些心理活动……分析完我发现我不后悔萌吼安……在安度因打翻毒药加尔鲁什确认他是一个真正有荣耀的人之后几乎可以直接接上他爱上安度因的情节了满脸血】【所以后边他脸上闪过的某种神情（something flickered across his face）真的不是他喜欢上这小家伙了吗满脸血】

加尔鲁什沉默了。【我觉得这个时候他可能有点后悔选安度因了，这小鬼忒难缠】

“她是生命缚誓者，加尔鲁什。她是……她是这个世界最仁爱慈悲的生灵，而你的部众却对她做出那样的事。”

加尔鲁什的眼睛里放射出光芒。“啊，终于说实话了。你其实和吉安娜一样，对不对？你在心里一样也把我们都看作是怪物。”【看吧，他没放过任何一个他认为“我逼出你的真心话了”的机会。】

安度因发出一阵窒息般的喉音，颓然转过头。兽人笑道：“你们全都一样。”【救命啊小王子被说蔫了】

王子哼了一声。“我们的确一样。就像你和古伊尔、萨鲁法尔，还有伊崔格也都一样。”

加尔鲁什咕哝着，将目光别向一旁。【所以他们不一样，安度因和吉安娜不一样，加尔鲁什和萨尔也不一样。我不知道安度因是不是在用这个类比来反诘加尔鲁什。】“他们已经忘记了什么才是部落真正的荣耀。而古伊尔从来都不曾知道过这件事。”【这个我觉得没错。加尔鲁什秉承的是他年少时听说的，真正的从德拉诺传过来的部落的荣耀，而萨尔从一开始就是以艾泽拉斯的部落的方式行事。】

“看起来，打碎龙卵真的有很多该死的荣耀。”【“该死的荣耀”是闹哪样233】

“让龙屈服于你的意志便是一种荣耀！”【是的这个我理解，让龙屈服于你的意志确实会令人感到满足。】

“那么，你的确认为折磨生命的守护者是一件正确的事。”

“我没有绑架阿莱克丝塔萨！”【点明，加尔鲁什不觉得绑架阿莱克丝塔萨的事该算到他头上。但是他好像也没打算推脱】

=

“当部落按照你的想象，碾碎了所有那些让你心烦的虫子以后，又会有什么事情发生？会有什么事情发生？当你们没有了敌人的时候，你们会做些什么？自相残杀吗？哦，等等，你们已经在自相残杀了，对不对？”【23333吐槽真到位，部落还真是已经在自相残杀了】

=

〖“我现在只想知道这是为了什么。”安度因的声音几乎近似于耳语，“至少，我已经了解了一些。我明白你希望你的族人能高昂起头，你们的孩子能够健康成长。你想让兽人变得强大，让你们一族昌盛繁荣。你想要做伟大的事情。这样，当你化为尘土的时候，你仍然不会被忘记。这些我都明白。但其余的呢？比如阿莱克丝塔萨？那家旅店？巨魔？塞拉摩？”他缓缓地摇着生满金发的头，“我无法理解。”

“I want so badly to understand,” Anduin said, his voice barely a whisper. “Because at least some of it, I already do. I understand you want your people to carry their heads high. You want your children to be healthy. You want the orcs to be strong, so you can thrive. You want to do great deeds, so you won’t be forgotten when you crumble to dust. This, I do, I really do, understand. But the rest? Alexstrasza? The inn? The trolls? Theramore?” He shook his golden head slowly. “I can’t.”

（“我太想理解这是为什么了。因为，至少其中的一些，我已经理解了。………………你仍然不会被遗忘。这些，我能做到理解，我真的能做到，理解。但是剩下的？阿莱克丝塔萨？那家旅店？巨魔？塞拉摩？我做不到。”）〗

=

在安度因说话的时候，加尔鲁什一直沉默着。他紧紧地盯着安度因，仿佛这个男孩的话是一种定身的咒语。现在，他开始用如同安度因一般平静的声音回答道：“你永远也不会理解。”【所以我说这是历史性的对话啊！永远无法理解对方立场的两个人！】〖我无论如何都感觉这一刻加尔鲁什才下定决心抛弃了那个会为了荣耀纠结的自己，就像阿尔萨斯抛弃了米斯希尔萨一样。因为他能理解那些更多的残忍的决定。所以后来他打破沉默开始说话了。〗

片刻之间，安度因没有回话。最后，他说道：“也许你是对的。”

〖As Anduin spoke, Garrosh, too, had grown quiet. He watched Anduin raptly, almost transfixed by the boy’s words. Now he replied in a voice as calm as Anduin’s.

“You never will.”

For a moment, Anduin didn’t reply. Then he said, “You may be right.”〗

=

安度因留下加尔鲁什单独享用他的晚餐。在坡道尽头的入口处，他停下脚步，又转回身。

“这一次，”他对加尔鲁什说道，“你可能又错了。”【……我觉得这句话特别危险，但愿是翻译问题……安度因以擅长理解别人著称，我不知道他会不会试图去理解加尔鲁什。但是塞拉摩原子弹这种理念和他天生的和平立场是相悖的，如果两种都懂会遭到很严重的精神折磨。没错我说阿尔萨斯。】【也可以理解成“你是对的我理解不了你，但是无论如何你这种行为是错误的”，这种还轻松一点……】

〖Anduin left Garrosh to his supper. At the entrance to the ramp, he paused for a moment, then turned around.

“Then again,” he said to Garrosh, “you might be wrong.”

完蛋了。他确实想做到理解这些。〗

=

“据你所知，他会喝太阳果汁吗？”

“是的，木兰说加尔鲁什觉得那种果子很鲜美。”【我觉得这句话在一瞬间治好了我讨厌吃水果的毛病Orz话说他不是拒绝交流么，木兰怎么知道的？暴雪又乱写】【不过卡桑琅登陆的时候加尔鲁什也在潘达利亚待过一段时间，或许是那时候的事？还有那个让人想撞墙的绿咖哩烧鱼Orz】

“真是太好了！”希尔瓦娜斯喃喃地说道，“加尔鲁什，也许是现在世上最危险的兽人，将因为他对熊猫人水果的喜爱而丧命。”【救命我觉得我讨厌水果的毛病真快治好了】

=

库卡隆已经没有多少人还活着了。他们之中绝大多数都向加尔鲁什献上了绝对的忠诚，甚至不惜在回音群岛与古伊尔的部队作战。【Lok'tar Ogar！！！胜利或死亡！】沃金还没有组建自己的卫队。贝恩相信，新任大酋长的卫队一定会有不少巨魔加入。屈指可数的几个幸存下来的库卡隆都被关进了监狱，只有这一个是例外。远在潘达利亚被发现以前，加考格就已经脱离了库卡隆。部落曾经一度对他的人头发布了赏格，不过这个精明的兽人一直成功地躲避着部落的缉拿。

=

大殿中发出一阵嘈杂的议论声。祝踏岚敲响了铜锣。审判开始以来第一次，加尔鲁什靠近贝恩问道：“这是什么意思？”【你看一旦他打定主意了，他就开始说话了。但是我真遗憾贝恩居然没有吓一跳】

=

凯诺兹在回到位子上以前抓住了贝恩的胳膊，悄声说道：“我知道她要怎样对付你。但我没有时间找出反制的时光之相。现在我的脑子里什么都找不出来！”【凯诺兹你啊233我觉得他实在太可爱了】

“你不需要如此。”贝恩淡然说道，“如果克罗米也参与进来，那么泰兰德显然是计划要展示她的证据，而不仅仅是对其进行讨论。我必须相信事实本身的力量，而我也应该接受它所带来的后果。”

“你就像那个年轻的王子一样，是个理想主义者。”凯诺兹沮丧地嘟囔着。

贝恩颇觉有趣地哼了一声。“我曾经得到过更糟糕的评价。”说完这句话，他就回到了座位里。【我挺想知道是什么评价……我想不起来哪里出现过。各种书里对贝恩的评价几乎全都是正面的。】

加尔鲁什再一次向他靠过来，问道：“出了什么事？”【喂喂喂，他又说话了耶！贝恩你为啥一直没奇怪啦！】

“审判将会继续。这一次，你将决定审判的进程。你可以让我继续为你辩护，或者拒绝。如果你选择由别人为你辩护，祝踏岚将会为你任命另一位辩护人。”

“为什么我会这样做？你给我所剩不多的日子里带来了不少乐趣。”【我一直觉得加尔鲁什看庭审可能会看的津津有味，看来事实也是如此233】

=

加尔鲁什向贝恩靠过来，聊天一般地说道：“她要毁了你，牛头人。”【这句话看的我莫名一阵兴奋……虽然我知道锤子那事儿】

“我很清楚她会这样。”贝恩回答道。

“那你为什么……”

“安静。”贝恩的声音很低，却也很危险。【233我喜欢他这种大义凛然的态度】

=

吉安娜盯着泰兰德，她的周围全是各种模糊不清的声音，仿佛她正身处于水下。【就算有剧透，我看到这儿也有一种想笑疯的感觉，还感觉出了一口恶气，吉安娜啊吉安娜，苍天饶过谁！】她能感觉到有一只手抓住了她，还有一只手在摇撼她的肩膀。她却只能盯着泰兰德，心中充满了可怕的、无法释怀的、被出卖的感觉。那名暗夜精灵回过头，看了她一眼，眼神中混杂着无可动摇的决心和深切的同情。

“她怎么能这样做？”吉安娜喃喃地说道。她本来多少还有些怀疑贝恩会做出这种事，但泰兰德……【所以必须不能是贝恩做这件事。暴雪干的好！】

=

安度因的眼睛瞪得足有金币那么大。【2333333】他显然也认为，对于援助流亡的牛头人大族长这件事，保持沉默是最好的选择。

愿圣光救助她和安度因吧。“一切都毁了。”她喃喃地说道，“一切，都毁掉了。”【苍天饶过谁啊！爽啊！痛快啊！】

=

“父亲，”安度因低声说道，“我也有一些事要告诉你。”【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这儿还有一个！！！】

=

贝恩一言不发地坐着，当周围的整个世界都陷入疯狂的时候，他却感受到一种奇异的平静。【视死如归了就是这样子的效果233】

=

加尔鲁什带着茫然的神情盯住贝恩。“看样子，你要和我一起被关进监狱了，血蹄。”【咦你们突然间同仇敌忾了】

“有可能，”贝恩说道，“但我会要求与另外的狱友分享牢房。”

“也许是吉安娜？”

“不，不过有可能是安度因。”【你终于不用再藏着掖着这个交情了么233】【说起来还真是差点，瓦里安真起过这个心思】

=

“我绝不会弄错，这是破惧者。”那时的吉安娜说道。任何人都不会认错这件武器。认识安度因的人一定会认得破惧者。也就是说，泰兰德已经将暴风城的王子像塞拉摩女士一样揭露了。【爽！我就好这口！】

=

愤怒的喊声再次响起。有一些人在向吉安娜喝骂，但大多数人的目标都是贝恩。吉安娜知道这是为什么。向吉安娜求援，对抗玛加萨——这只是牛头人的内部冲突；而警告吉安娜部落对联盟的战略就完全不一样了。仿佛是许多个纪元以来的第一次，吉安娜发现自己在关心一名部落成员的安危。【能不关心嘛贝恩现在基本坐实了叛国罪了而且她和安度因也在一根绳上。】

=

“也请转告贝恩大族长，从没有牛头人远行者来过我这里。我的情报都是来自一名从北望城堡侥幸逃脱的联盟斥候。你就稍作休息，然后安全返回吧。”

“愿大地母亲向您微笑，女士。见到您之后，我更加理解贝恩大族长的决定了。”【唔……那个时候我虽然讨厌吉安娜……但确实没现在这么严重。那个时候她对安度因很好，而不是现在这样大喊大叫的。】

=

“我不需要时间。”加尔鲁什打断了法设的话。在这个法庭上，加尔鲁什一直以来只是沉默地坐在被告席上。现在听到他的声音，吉安娜被吓了一跳。【为什么吉安娜会吓了一跳，贝恩却一点反应都没有啦！】【虽然我也知道贝恩面对的情况让他自顾不暇，根本没精力去对付加尔鲁什了……】他的声音响亮有力，很有气势，却又不像这个兽人过去那种已经被吉安娜所熟悉的傲慢的吼叫。“我已经决定好了。”

“那么，辩护人将明确告知……”祝踏岚开口道。

“我来说，”加尔鲁什的声音变得更大了，“我要保留贝恩·血蹄。”【这是个很明显的安度因的谈话起了错误作用的地方。从这个时候开始加尔鲁什的主意拿的特别准，完全没有刚开始那个纠结的迹象了。】

贝恩的耳朵一直向前方转过去。【“我不要听”好萌啊233】吉安娜觉得，贝恩一定也像其他人一样，认为加尔鲁什会因为自己的通敌行为而暴跳如雷。

=

这是一次漫长的交谈，一次令人不悦的交谈。最终，安度因发现他们根本不是在进行交谈，而是在彼此相互叫嚷。【看到这儿的时候还以为没法看到谈话过程了，幸喜后边还是写了过程】

=

“他没有去找你。他找的是我。塞拉摩……”说到这里，吉安娜突然变得面色煞白，并吃力地咽了一口唾沫，“早已习惯了自己照顾自己！【哇这句话超有气势的】而且，你根本不会认真听我的话，就像你现在不会认真听我说话一样。”

=

“我们一直都在冲突之中！”瓦里安吼道，“总会在某个地方，有某个人制造出事端，导致双方开火。【hhh没错，想让脚男不打群架是不可能的】你很聪明，不可能不知道这一点。正因为如此，我们的关系才会如此微妙——每一件事都有可能影响全局。这件事尤其重要，我不应该以这种方式知道这件事。”

=

“而你现在也在做和我一样的事。”瓦里安说，“现在的你根本不听部落说的任何一句话。”【他们的立场整个彻底反转。这种“他妈的以前的我真难搞”的感觉笑死人了】不等吉安娜反驳，他已经抬起一只手，说道：“让我们后退一步。”他强迫自己的声音平静下来，【至高王啊233】“我们先不要谈贝恩和你，不要谈这件事。以圣光的名义，我现在真正想知道的是，为什么你认为把我的孩子拖进这种事里会是一个好主意！”【结果不管再至高某儿控仍然生气她把他儿子卷进去了233虽然说实话，这事的确搞的对安度因很不利】

=

“我很想把你们两个在监狱里关上一段时间。”瓦里安恨恨地说道。【我真喜欢这句气话啊233快关快关！】

=

“请原谅，但我现在实在是有些受够乌瑞恩家的男人了。【乌瑞恩家的男人只有这俩吧喂，安度因简直无辜中枪啊】【不过这也能让人想象到安度因突然冲进她和贝恩的对话搞出来的大混乱让那时候的吉安娜有多么头疼】我们晚餐的时候再见吧。”她开始用双手做出极度精巧的手势。经过多年练习，传送术对她而言已经像呼吸一样轻松自然。蓝紫色的光晕映照在她冰冷严厉的面孔上。然后，她就消失了。

乌瑞恩父子在沉默中又站了一会儿。雨水连续不断地敲打着他们头顶的帆布。“那么，”安度因感觉到尴尬的气氛，终于开口道，“您打算不让我吃些东西就送我去监狱吗？”【比起吉安娜的反抗，我真心更喜欢这个没法反抗的小家伙自暴自弃的态度233】

“她不应该把你扯进这件事里。”看到瓦里安的面容，安度因知道自己的笑话很失败。【我觉得瓦王那句是真正的气话，他根本没想着关这两个叛徒。233可怜的瓦王，自己的宝贝儿子被在大庭广众之下揭露出叛国行径他的心情一定糟透了】

“如果我不是‘嘭’的一声出现在她的客厅里，她根本不会把这事对我说。”安度因坐下来，无聊地用手指描画着椅子扶手上的雕刻花纹，“父亲，贝恩是一个好人。”【你也终于不用藏着掖着了么233】

瓦里安也坐下来，用指节撑住下巴。“麦格尼……他是你的朋友，安度因。破惧者是他所珍视的宝物。所以他才会将它赠送给你。为什么你要把它转送给一个牛头人？只是为了让那个牛头人……把它扔回到你的脸上吗？”【果然是瓦王的思路233。不过安度因不会因为这个感觉屈辱的】

=

“进来。”瓦里安喊道。满身雨水的卫兵走进来，敬了一个礼，将一份依旧保持着干燥的卷轴呈递到瓦里安面前。这份卷轴被蜡漆封住，上面有熊猫人的文字，表明它是一份公函。瓦里安伸出手指，挑开蜡封，细看信中的内容。一开始，他显得怒气勃发，但没过一会儿，他又笑了起来。【我想这应该是典型的气的太厉害气乐了233】

=

扇动翅膀的声音突然出现。他心生警惕，从石头上一跃而起，手中握紧了破惧者。【这锤子终于在原主人手上出现了，以前都没见他拿过】看到自己头顶上方几码处有一只大小类似于大狗的生物在盘旋，他才放下心来。那只生物的前爪中还抓着一个皮囊。

=

“你真好，”安度因说，“不过这件事暂时已经被放下了。至少可以等到审判以后再谈。我想，我的父亲大概会把我锁起来，直到我三十七岁的时候。”【三十七岁是什么鬼233】【所以情节上大概会有一阵见不到安度因了……sad】

=

安度因揉搓着下巴，叹了口气。【噗。我不知道我为什么会有这种感觉，戈登在暗示这个男孩还没有长胡子，但是快到年纪了。】“我不知道。我想，也许我只是有些累了，厌倦了所有这一切。我只是被束缚在了这里，尤其是现在这个时候。”【hhh这句，安度因也在他的金币上写过一句“好像我一直都是十岁的样子”。这孩子有个属性是他有时候能够略微察觉到自己是个游戏里的人物】【估计也是戈登在解释为什么安度因略微有点OOC】

=

后面的事情在吉安娜的记忆里已经是一片模糊。但现在，她能清楚地看到了。罗宁暂时停止施法，抓住吉安娜，把她推进了传送门。【哦，难怪吉安娜会掉进去，合着罗宁推了她一下】吉安娜挣扎着，但已经落入了传送门的法术范围之内。

当这一切发生的时候，吉安娜一直紧盯着罗宁。

肯瑞托的首领直视窗外，伸展双臂，在他留着山羊胡的脸上，只有彻底的轻蔑。【勇士！】

=

“我真希望也能像你一样。”安度因说。

“什么？伸展你的翅膀？”这真是个糟糕的笑话。但安度因还是禁不住微笑起来。“哈，没有错。但我只有两条腿。【hhh我也很羡慕能飞的种族】一会儿见，卡雷。”

=

安度因想把目光转向一旁，但他完全没办法做出任何动作。他没办法不去看吉安娜·普罗德摩尔女士——这个时代最优秀的法师之一。现在，她只是在尖叫着，哭号着，捧起一把又一把奥术灰烬，仿佛能够将那个女孩重新拼合起来。【这一段真是……连我这个吉安娜仇恨的人都不忍心直视】

=

“谁赢了？”

吉安娜顺着贝恩的视线迅速瞥了一眼。“我。我打算杀死他。”【那个时候吉安娜简直心狠手辣】

=

瓦里安显然是意识到自己要遵守刚刚立下的誓言。他沉思了片刻，才用犀利的蓝眼睛紧盯着加尔鲁什，开口说道：“我相信，他曾经关心他的人民。我相信他依旧是关心兽人的，但并不是全体部落。”

“那么，你的答案是‘是’。”

“如果你所说的‘他的人民’指的是‘兽人’，那么，是的。”

“你认为加尔鲁什聪明吗？”

“是的，非常聪明。”

“那么，就算是你——他的敌人，也认为他关心自己的人民。你也亲口承认他很聪明。这样的评价，也会被人们加在你的身上，陛下。你认为这样的一个人会改变吗？”

一阵很像是轻笑的声音从暴风城国王的口中逸出：“我非常怀疑加尔鲁什……”【（吼瓦注意）说真的，我真心非常奇怪，这么一大段的独角戏，怎么看怎么像是瓦里安在秀恩爱……】【你看他有多了解加尔鲁什啊！“我认为他关心自己的人民、我认为他很聪明、但是我就是不认为他会改变”“我作死、我承认、但是我就是不后悔”他们实在太般配了233】【嗯我萌吼瓦和吼安的时候都会把剩下那个择干净，不串门。同时搞父子两代就算是我也是忍不了的（虽然也挺带感的（你们看不见这句】

=

他仔细端详着手中的小本子。“让我看看……一赔二十五赌陪审团二对二分裂；一赔十八赌加尔鲁什尝试逃走；【哎呀看来有很多人大赚一笔啊233】一赔五十赌被告突然身故；【我说这个赔率真高啊】一赔两百赌被告彻底悔悟，诚心赎罪，赎罪行为包括但不仅限于：成为奥格瑞玛孤儿院的志愿者。【志愿者你妹啊233】”地精觑着希尔瓦娜斯，那副眼镜把他的一双小眼睛放大到了可笑的程度。

=

今天，在最终辩论结束之后，天神将退庭进行商议。加尔鲁什也将吃下他最后的晚餐。希尔瓦娜斯知道，那顿晚餐的菜品是绿咖喱鱼。这是加尔鲁什很喜欢的一道菜。【救命啊这菜我也会做】温蕾萨已经确认过这一点。无论今天的法庭中发生什么，都不过是无关痛痒的娱乐节目。就让其他人为陪审团的决议而担忧，紧皱眉头，去争论、辩驳和焦急吧。只有希尔瓦娜斯和温蕾萨知道这些纷争焦虑是多么没有意义。

=

喜悦取代了片刻的惊慌。我亲爱的妹妹，希尔瓦娜斯努力压抑住唇边的微笑，我们将组成天下无敌的团队！【她们还真是心有灵犀】看样子，温蕾萨一直随身携带着那瓶毒药。她们不会失败，无论那个该诅咒的兽人什么时候把那顿饭塞进他蛮横的大嘴里，他都必死无疑。

=

贝恩丝毫不为所动。他张开手，让石屑撒落到地板上。“万物最终都会变成这个样子。我们会化作尘土。岩石、树木、田野和森林中的生物，牛头人，暗夜精灵，兽人——我们本就是从尘土中来的。这并不重要。我们的死并不重要。重要的，是我们的生。”【好。因为这个论点，这书才有了意义。】【不过三次元的死刑废除者就有一部人是这个论点，摊手，我仍然觉得废除死刑不是个好主意】【但是加尔鲁什这件事上我觉得终身监禁比死刑好。有了第一次就有第二次，下一次可能就没这么公正了。话说艾泽拉斯什么时候公正过你看看伊利丹（讨厌泰兰德的理由之一）】

=

温蕾萨向这位熊猫人露出微笑。木兰正忙着切姜末、洋葱粒和其他蔬菜。她的动作实在是快得令人咋舌，菜刀已经变成了一团幻影。“哦，我还会来的。我要确保得到你的菜谱。【哦，这家伙说谎一点不脸红啊】你的菜实在是很受欢迎，看样子，甚至就连兽人也会喜欢。”

=

“那个褐色的竹盘子，”木兰用手中的勺子指了一下，“多给他一瓣太阳果吧，这也许是他的最后一餐了。我知道，他很喜欢这道菜。”【救命啊已经提了多少次啦！是要逼我把每个号的行囊里都塞上一组绿咖喱烧鱼吗！】

=

“明天，当我醒来的时候，就会看到这片美丽的土地，能够享受美食，与家人和挚友一同欢笑，进行有意义的工作，让这个世界有所不同。但无论至尊天神做出何种判决，加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮都绝对无法再拥有这些了。想到这一点，我就会更容易对他和善一些。”【…………谢谢。真心的。】【但是我们酋长不需要同情，他还有德拉诺呢，家人和挚友都会重新回来（还有我这种死忠】

=

安度因看上去有一点羞窘。“我要去见加尔鲁什。不久之前，他要求见我。从那时起，我们每天在庭审之后都会交谈一段时间。但在阿莱克丝塔萨做证之后，我就不想再去见他了。但是……嗯，也许这是我最后的机会了。我感觉我应该去，即使他可能还是只会对我大吼大叫。”【好孩子。】

=

骤然放松的神经让安度因感到一阵虚弱，他发出颤抖的笑声。【“赶上了！”】“抱歉，我能去见他吗？”

=

及时赶到让安度因产生的宽慰与眩晕感立刻被严肃的心情所取代。“他即将面对死亡，而且绝不是他所期待的那种死亡。他一直都很勇敢，但现在，他能做的只有等待。我能够理解他会有多么……不稳定。【真奇怪……安度因连等死的体验都能理解，偏生不能理解原子弹和种族灭绝】也许我可以单独和他谈谈？”

=

几分钟以后，加尔鲁什停下了脚步。“为什么到这里来，小人类？”【小人类23333】

这不是安度因预料中的问题。加尔鲁什的声音中没有憎恨，没有愤怒，只有……听天由命。【是的听天由命，我一直觉得他刚开始的时候完全放弃了没在状态，但是安度因一点一点的把他往回拉，最后把他拉回来了，结果他的态度是“我一点也不后悔”。可怜的安度因233，费尽力气拉回来一个他不想看到的结果。】“我来是为了看你是否需……是否想和我谈谈。”

“是吗？我不需要。【笑死人的换词失败，加尔鲁什完全不搭理安度因的苦心和好意啊。“weather you nee……want to talk to me.”“I don't need.”我好想去看原文是不是这样子的233】〖“I came in case you nee—wanted to talk to me.”“Well, I do not. Run along, now.”不是换词失败。也就是说换词成功了？我发现我猜错了的地方实际上也相当好玩233〗现在就滚吧。”兽人的语气不再是那种听天由命的样子，而是充满了轻蔑，“去玩你那个圣光的小游戏，挥舞你那柄被称作破惧者的小锤子吧。至少贝恩还是个牛头人，知道要把那件小玩具还给你。”

“你在试图激怒我。”安度因说。【最后一次对话里你终于明白了么233】

“起作用了吗？”

“是的。”【是的233】

“那好，现在，滚吧。”

“不。”安度因对自己的回答吃了一惊，“你曾经问过我一次。【这句绝对有翻译错误】〖You asked for me once.（你已经向我要求过一次了）或者呼应后边的ask for me译成（你曾经要求我来这里）果然不是太好翻译……〗你也想过要找一位牧师，〖↓〗但你无法去面对来自部落的牧师，因为那样的话，你的愿望和你的需要就会变得太过真实。那么，你不如和我——你所谓的敌人谈谈。也许玩一玩文字游戏，或者相互叫骂几句也要好过真正面对那个事实：你也许会被执行死刑。【所以我才能发现加尔鲁什刚开始的态度只是想要个沙包打着玩233可惜安度因不是个单纯的沙包】但加尔鲁什，你不明白的是，我坚信一名牧师必有自己要履行的职责。我要留在你身边，不管你是否希望我留下。因为也许会有一分钟，哪怕只是一分钟，你会想要我的陪伴。”

〖Some part of you wanted a priest, but you couldn’t face talking to someone from the Horde. Because then that desire, that need, would be too real.（你心里的某一部分想要找一名（能够倾听你的心声的）牧师，但是你不能找部落的成员，因为那样你（想见一个牧师）的渴望和需求就会暴露的太明显。）这是我觉得……最西斯空寂的地方……总之我现在的感觉是，庭审开始前的加尔鲁什=阿尔萨斯，安度因=米斯希尔萨.阿奈尔，庭审结束时的加尔鲁什=巫妖王……本来加尔鲁什开始还有那么一点潜意识里不太想放弃的荣耀观，不太喜欢自己干出来的事儿，被安度因点破之后他全let it go了……还有安度因这个牧师当的简直绝了，这才几次见面啊，他把加尔鲁什的心理摸了个透彻啊……〗

=

“你每天都坐在那里，永远都是一副自鸣得意、伪装虔诚的样子。”【这里我第一次发现加尔鲁什居然是一直在用看待瓦里安或者说看待整个联盟的态度看待安度因，以为他是个伪善者。话说我为什么要用居然这个词】加尔鲁什说出的每一个字都浸透着厌恶之情，“你只知道你那珍贵的圣光，所以你以为只要能挨我几句骂，冷眼旁观我的命运变化，你就能让我改变自己。孩子，那里的所有人都想从我身上得到些什么，你也是一样。”

=

“我懂得的够多了！”安度因的火气也升腾起来，他努力维持着自己的耐心，“我懂得……”【加尔鲁什简直是作死……安度因从这个时候就开始想告诉他饭里有毒，结果他一直骂他骂到最后安度因只能用打翻的办法救他】

“你什么都不懂，男孩。你的胎毛还没有褪干净呢。你大概才刚刚从你妈的肚子里爬出来！”

安度因仿佛被蜇了一下。【哈哈哈他是个贵族估计从没听过这种粗俗的骂人方式】“我的母亲和这件事无关，加尔鲁什。现在我们说的是你。你可能只剩下几个小时的时间了，而你却还不知道……”【又一次提醒未遂】

“我说什么，就是什么！我们现在要说的是你的傲慢，你那该诅咒的联盟的傲慢。【安度因不是瓦里安啦酋长233】你们明明知道怎样是正确的，怎样做才是最好的，无论是对其他任何人，还是对我！”

=

“加尔鲁什，听我说……”【第三次了】安度因想要警告他鱼里已经被下了毒。

〖“I know enough,” Anduin said, his own temper rising. He fought for patience. “I know that—”

Anduin jerked as if stung. “My mother has nothing to do with this, Garrosh. This is about you, and the fact that you’ve likely got just a few hours to go before you know—”

“Garrosh, listen to me—” Anduin began, intent on warning him about the poisoned dish.（安度因开口道，抱定决心要警告他饭里被下了毒）〗

“你听我说，男孩。我希望你能成为国王。因为不管我到时候是否还能亲眼看到，但你登上王位的那一天，一定是值得兽人们庆贺的一天。我们将攻下暴风城。听到我的话了吗？我们将在你们的街道上驰骋，杀光你的臣民。我们会把你这副爱好和平的小身躯插在长矛上，【卧槽这句话画面感太强烈】把你的城市，连同你的胎毛一起烧光。无论你那宝贵的圣光会给你一个怎样的来世，你的父亲和蒂芬王后一定会希望当年她还是流产比较好。【这段骂太畅快淋漓了我都不知道说什么好了……】【话说加尔鲁什从哪知道蒂芬的……诶等一下我又瞬间吼瓦了】”

安度因停止了呼吸。他觉得自己就要被炽热的怒火炸开了。他想要阻止加尔鲁什继续说下去，想要打开这个兽人的头壳，抹掉那个大脑中关于加尔鲁什的一切。他知道如何使用圣光。他现在就能够使用它，不是作为保护的盾牌，或者治疗的灵药，而是一件武器。

也许温蕾萨是对的——也许这正是圣光的作用。圣光将就此带走加尔鲁什。而安度因要做的只是保持安静。他以为自己能帮忙，那实在是白痴的想法。他根本不可能和加尔鲁什进行沟通。这个兽人有一件事说对了——无论是什么，都不可能触及他的心灵。【其实他最后还是触及到了，不然加尔鲁什不会做出尊敬法庭的态度……但是加尔鲁什为了兽人的立场太坚定了。sad story。】

他曾想要杀死我，安度因想道，如果他能做到，他现在也会杀死我。让他去死吧。没有了他，这个世界的确会变得更好。【这个孩子好像还没有这么强烈的希望一个人去死过呢233或者他真会有一天能以平和的态度理解种族灭绝？】

〖He tried to kill you, he thought. He’d kill you now, if he could. Let him die. The world really would be better off without him.（他曾想杀了你，他想着，如果他能做到，他现在也会杀了你。让他死。这个世界没了他真的会更好。）233原文更有趣啊，安度因愤怒的那部分在拼命的劝自己圣母的那部分233〗

=

安度因怒吼一声冲了过去〖With an anguished sob that was half a snarl,Anduin darted forward（“安度因发出一声接近咆哮的痛苦呜咽，冲了过去”23333我简直一秒脑补了谢耳朵那种沮丧的吼叫23333，自己都觉得自己圣母到无可救药了安度因你这是何苦来啊）〗，将手伸过魔法屏障后面的窗口，打翻了加尔鲁什手中的餐盘。餐盘落在地上，里面的食物一直溅到了毛皮铺位上。【其实我估计这个动作有一定程度上是泄愤，不然的话食盘不会翻出去那么远。】

加尔鲁什抓住安度因的胳膊，用力一拽，让王子的脸撞在了坚硬的铁栅上。他一拧那条胳膊，让它转到了一个几乎不可能的角度上。安度因猛地吸了一口冷气。【_(:з」∠)_妈妈啊又是一个我想看到死的情节，力量差距】

“我激起了你的怒火，对不对，男孩？那么，我已经赢了！”【看吧加尔鲁什也看出来安度因在怒了】【这个时候还计较输赢所以我才觉得加尔鲁什找安度因聊天是为了剥开那层伪善者的外壳或者要个沙包打着玩或者最后一次战胜啊……可惜完全不是那么回事233】

=

安度因让体内充满圣光，痛苦退却了，平静取代了心中的骚乱。他没有试图挣脱，只是看着加尔鲁什。【这个时候他不知道老鼠会出来，所以他是在等着加尔鲁什拔掉他胳膊么_(:з」∠)_】【关键时刻就没游戏了，安度因的精神控制去哪了？……不过也可以解释为那道魔法屏障导致他们只能物理接触或者他知道加尔鲁什肯定不吃控制这么干只会叠加仇恨，话说我干嘛要替暴雪圆坑】这个兽人是对的。他能够轻松地扯断安度因的胳膊，就像从地面拔起一棵植物。安度因已经落入了这个兽人的掌心。【英勇就义感爆棚是闹哪样_(:з」∠)_】但他并没有对自己有过多忧虑。他做了正确的事情，这才是重要的。而注定会发生的事情，为之忧虑也没有意义。【……我真是服气安度因在这个方面的天生态度，圣钟也是，这次也是，去做该做的事然后让后果发生，这个后果还经常突破天际。这孩子的设定太作死了，如果不是暴雪罩着他怎么可能活下来哦。】

=

加尔鲁什脚边的一点动静吸引了他们的注意。那是安度因之前见到过的一只老鼠。咖喱鱼的香气将它吸引了出来。它快步蹿过来，抽动胡须，嗅着落在地上的美食，然后用前爪捧起一小块鱼肉，吃了起来。

它抽搐了一下，一动不动地坐在地上，【哈哈哈画面感！可怜的老鼠】片刻之后，又大吃了起来。但它的身体又开始抖动，这一次是剧烈的抽搐。血和白沫出现在它的嘴角边。它痛苦地抽动着，想要爬回到洞里，四肢却已拒绝工作。它发出粗重的、带有痰音的喘息声——它的肺渐渐无法吸入空气了。又过了一会儿，仁慈的死亡终于带走了它。

安度因盯着那只老鼠，吃力地咽了一口唾沫，然后将视线从这个可怜的小生物转移到加尔鲁什身上。那个兽人正直直地盯着他。随后，兽人的眼睛转向一旁，用力一推安度因。人类王子踉跄着向后退去。【剧透那句“把安度因推倒在地上”让一个吼安党抽搐得直想撞墙。不过那个时候我就觉得应该会是这种“扔出去”的推法。】【然后我想了想老鼠不出来的话会是什么后果……估计他们会一直僵持到卫兵发现不对劲冲进来，然后安度因声称他太生气了打翻了餐盘，加尔鲁什顺势放手，然后王子道歉说让厨房再送一次饭，但是他说过的话“是真话”。大概也能完美解决，不过最后那几段尊敬法庭和安度因的声明都不会出现了。这叫什么，老鼠效应吗233】

=

他的心境恢复了平和。而加尔鲁什心中的波澜，只能由那个兽人自己去平息。【所以我特别期待德拉诺之王里加尔鲁什别死，因为如果他们还有互动的话，加尔鲁什肯定会在某种意义上给安度因放水。但是我也希望加尔鲁什会死掉，因为那样的话“是圣光选择了你还是你选择了圣光”这个问题会永远种在安度因脑袋里。】【简而言之就是说不管怎样我这个拉郎的本命CP都活了，谢谢暴雪。】

进入走廊之后，他转身对楚李说：“等加尔鲁什被带去法庭接受审判的时候，请……除掉他的镣铐。”【卧槽你在干啥？！】

“我们不能这样做，安度因王子。”楚李说道。

“那么……至少去掉他的脚镣吧。让他能够像战士一样迈开步子。如果他想要逃走，六名卫兵肯定足以抓住他。我……相信他不会逃走。【你相信个锤子啦！！】他知道，他也许是在走向死亡。”

=

对于贾骥而言，这是繁忙的一天。【看剧透的时候我就觉得这本书里送信的人太多了233】作为一名法庭信使，他受到誓言的约束，不得说出他的任务，以及谁曾经向谁寄出过怎样的信。他的工作一直都不算少，而今天更是让他忙得不可开交。

=

温蕾萨的表情变得柔和起来，再一次呈现出宁静安详的美丽容颜。“好的，请告诉他：罗宁感谢他。”【精彩。罗宁感谢他保护了他的孩子和他们的母亲。】

=

她早就应该知道。她早就体味过这种痛苦。她竟然还敢愚蠢地允许自己对已不属于自己的东西有所希望，允许自己去感觉到她不该有的……再次感觉到爱……这是一个警告，警告她不该再去感觉希望、感觉爱、信任，或者喜悦。这些东西都是属于生者的，是属于弱者的。到最后，它们终将从她的指缝间滑走，如同在吉安娜·普罗德摩尔的手指间飞散的、学徒金迪的紫色灰烬。她终究只有自己一个人。又一次是这样，永远都是这样。泪水和杀戮让她平静下来。她重新上了马。希尔瓦娜斯·风行者——被遗忘者的女妖之王——绝不会再错误地相信她还可以去爱。【信一次就会信第二次，我倒是不太担心女王，一时半会儿暴雪不会自毁长城的。她应该只是回到原来那个冷冰冰的状态里了。】

=

“我很高兴祝踏岚能这样对他。”古伊尔对阿格娜说，【我很高兴看到萨尔也赞同这么做】“无论他做过什么，他毕竟是一位战士。他应该像兽人一样面对死亡，而不是像一头野兽。”

“嗯，”阿格娜说，“你比我更加宽容。我可不认为他应该得到任何尊敬。如果他曾经真正尊敬过任何人，大概也不会落得今天这样的下场。”【这是我好头疼的地方，加尔鲁什尊敬瓦里安、尊敬泰兰德、尊敬贝恩、尊敬安度因，但是他从没有从心底里真正尊敬这些人，所以洗白的可能性是零。但是他有一个真正尊敬的人是格罗姆……所以我真心希望格罗姆别像他儿子那么混球儿T^T】

古伊尔说道：“所以这实在是一场悲剧。”

=

安度因在很小的时候就受到过严格训练，知道该如何在正式场合中正襟危坐。“王子绝不能有轻浮的举止。”导师们总是这样告诫他。【除了正式场合以外他什么时候不轻浮过？！当然那不是真正的轻浮，但是自从吉安娜送他炉石告诉他可以放松一些以后他每一秒都在贯彻着不作不死的闯祸精神！不过如果不是这样我也不会这么喜欢他Orz】但今天，在先后与温蕾萨和加尔鲁什交谈过之后，他变得格外神经质，很难在椅子里安稳地坐好。【23333】幸运的是，其他所有人看上去都像他一样满心焦虑——尽管他并不希望别人也会体验到他刚刚经历过的一切。他注意到了吉安娜和卡雷苟斯的神情。看样子，今天终于有一些好事情发生了。他们手握着手，脸上洋溢着幸福。这让安度因感到很高兴。他只希望能有更多的事情会变得更好。

“你怎么样？”瓦里安问。

“我？我没事。”安度因知道自己回答得太快了。【你也会答太快么233一直都是深思熟虑的作死的233】

=

“我没有事。”安度因知道自己说的是实话。他已经为加尔鲁什做了他能做的一切。现在，他很满足，只是依旧有一点紧张。【妈呀他在期待他救他一命能让加尔鲁什回心转意】话说到这里的时候，他察觉到了大殿门口的脚步声。“他来了。”

=

加尔鲁什望向旁听席上的人们，仿佛是第一次见到这些人。他的视线在大殿中转了一圈，不时在某处停下。在片刻之间，他的目光与安度因的交汇在一起，某种神情闪过了他的面孔。【这已经是第N次对视了我都不想去数了_(:з」∠)_】

=

然后，令安度因感到惊讶的是，加尔鲁什向他转过了身。“还有安度因·乌瑞恩王子。他本来有着最充足的理由要求我以死赎罪，却一直在监牢中陪伴我。我曾试图杀死他，以极度野蛮、残忍和痛苦的手段。而他做了什么？”加尔鲁什摇摇头，仿佛感到难以置信，“他对我讲述圣光。他告诉我，他相信我能够改变。当我只有憎恨和暴力的时候，他给予了我仁慈与宽容。正是因为他，我才会站在你们面前，作为一名战士，而不是一个垮掉的奴隶，面对我认为注定会是死亡的宣判。”【我看了很多遍很多遍才发现这表明了这一刻他终于从非暴力不合作态度过渡到完全配合的态度……刚开始我被他对安度因的致敬吓傻了。萌一个CP很容易导致自己的看法不中立，这个致敬太……太没法形容了】

他抬起戴着手铐的双手，向安度因微鞠一躬，再一次转身面对大殿中的众人。“是的，我很清楚我的手上沾染了多少鲜血。我知道我造成了多么巨大的灾难。”他深吸一口气，似乎正在整理思路。安度因向前倾过身子。他不想去希望，却还是在急切而欣喜地希望着。【所以我说酋长你太过分了，太过分了。】

=

但加尔鲁什的宣告刚刚开始。他举起戴着手铐的双手，高声吼道：“是的！是的！我将摧毁一千个塞拉摩，只要这样能让联盟跪倒在我面前！我会猎杀这个世界上每一个嗷嗷乱叫的暗夜精灵崽子，让他们永远不会再吵闹！只要我能做到，我会驱逐每一个巨魔、每一个牛头人、每一个虚伪的血精灵和贪婪的地精，还有连路都不会走的那些行尸——我几乎已经做到了！”【……说真的，我个人觉的，如果不是安度因一遍一遍的试图指引他救赎他，加尔鲁什很可能根本不会去思考然后发现自己的种族主义有多严重，更不会有意向吼这么一通大逆不道的论调……也就是说……是安度因的努力造就了这个宣言的诞生……简直是劈头盖脸的巴掌啊……】【不过也有可能，这个时候加尔鲁什已经知道他可以逃跑，所以才很坦然的把心里话说出来了】【结果这两个人的接触是这个样子的：塞拉摩加尔鲁什叫嚣部落要什么拿什么但是小安度因一句“大人但是几句话就能给您带来更大的利益的时候何必还要在战场上浪费您的士兵和资源呢”打了他的脸；圣钟安度因想劝加尔鲁什不要使用堕落的力量但是差点被加尔鲁什打死；加尔鲁什想把安度因当沙包玩但是安度因用坚决的牧师听忏悔的态度打了他的脸；加尔鲁什认为安度因是个伪善的联盟但是圣母安度因在最怒的情况下仍然把他从带料的饭里拯救出来又打了他的脸；安度因认为他已经做到足够让加尔鲁什回心转意了但是加尔鲁什一边向他致敬一边毫不犹豫地“我不后悔”狠狠打他的脸……打脸太多太精彩简直让我捶翻桌子】

=

“是凯诺兹！”

“什么？”安度因的下巴耷拉了下来。【前边吉安娜的时候就出现这个问题了，我比较习惯的说法是“安度因的下巴掉了”……】〖“Anduin’s jaw dropped.”卧槽明明就是安度因的下巴掉了……〗

=

“耐心对你们很有用。”一个如丝绸般柔和平缓的声音传来，“楚李尤其能好好利用它。”【这个镜头总让我想起那些武侠小说里隐藏着的绝世高手缓步现身时的场景233】

=

“也许你早应该知道，但你的内心是不会轻易怀疑别人背叛的，安度因·乌瑞恩。”拉希奥带着一抹哀伤的微笑说道，【拉希奥用了背叛这个词，说明他完全知道这件事的后果……而且他并不高兴这么做……我真的挺想知道他为啥会这么干】〖他妈的英文原文是said Wrathion with a sad smile，怎么看怎么是“拉希奥带着一丝遗憾的微笑说道”，简直一种完全没把安度因放眼里的感觉〗“如果这样能让你感到安慰，那么，我将深深地为我现在必须做的事情感到抱歉。”

=

年轻的黑龙叹了口气。“你曾经要我仔细观察，认真聆听，让我想清楚如何做才是对艾泽拉斯最好。我按照你的话去做了。你是暴风城王位的继承人。你有责任保护你的王国安全。你做了自认为对你的王国和臣民最好的选择。作为最后的黑龙，我的前代的责任完全落在了我的肩头——保卫艾泽拉斯的安全。我必须坚守这份责任。”【不管他是不是大地守护者，他的确承担起大地守护者的责任了。所以我好想看他名副其实啊Orz】

=

就在此时，吉安娜明白了到底是什么在让她感到困扰。这里的所有人都是那么躁动不安——加尔鲁什、祝踏岚、卫兵们、旁听者们，但只有凯诺兹静静地站在他的桌旁，英俊的面孔上流露出一丝微笑。电光火石之间，吉安娜仿佛把一切都看清了。但就在她深深吸气，想要大声向祝踏岚示警的时候，青铜龙懒洋洋地伸出修长纤美的手指，【懒洋洋的_(:з」∠)_】一边看着咆哮的加尔鲁什，一边将时光之相拨下了桌面。

=

他们不是恶魔，也不是元素，也不是其他任何常见的生物。在吉安娜的眼前，他们摇晃着脑袋，向四周扫视，然后就挥起了手中的武器。【摇晃着脑袋233】还处在强烈震惊中的吉安娜甚至连一个字都喊不出来。

=

古伊尔将一只手举到眼前，遮住能量爆发产生的强光。盘旋的奥术风暴发出震耳欲聋的声响，却依然无法完全淹没人们的号叫。一道时空裂隙骤然开启。古伊尔眯起眼睛，恼恨却又无能为力地看着凯诺兹和加尔鲁什露出胜利的笑容，【我一直很想知道，加尔鲁什是在什么时候知道他们要营救他的。显然安度因最后一次去探监的时候他还不知道，因为他的反应完全是在等死。但是现在的笑容说明他知道凯诺兹想做什么。而且他的声明带着对安度因的尊重，就是说在安度因走后他有很长时间来消化小王子救他一命的震惊……嗯。可能是他们打晕克罗米行动开始的时候，也可能是凯诺兹打翻时光之相的同时。】消失在地面以下。古伊尔本以为这道裂隙会就此关闭，但凯诺兹显然不打算就此善罢甘休。原先曾经只有他和加尔鲁什的地方，现在出现了十个人【萨尔、安度因、吉安娜、贝恩、卡雷克、泰兰德、沃金，我可以保证提到的只有七个】——古伊尔全都认识他们。他的目光落在一个披挂传统人类盔甲的强大兽人身上。他闪光的胸甲上套着一件金红色罩衣，戴着一顶黑鹰头盔。那个兽人抡动巨大的战斧，以超过他所有同伴的速度扑向了混乱中的旁听席。

=

他摇摇头。“青铜龙军团只会任由时间自行发展，从不顾及最终演进的结果。永恒龙军团和我则相信，只有改变时间，才符合我们的意志。”【从这儿看来凯诺兹几乎应该算是这条时间线上的第一头永恒龙，帅啊这货】【突然觉的，如果是凯诺兹多姆第一个把自己从青铜龙搞成了永恒龙的形态的话，他还真够格当个6.2的团本BOSS……】

=

那个地精回过头，向站满飞艇甲板的海盗们看了一眼——所有那些暴徒身上都挂满了武器。接着他便向扎伊拉竖起了大拇指。最开始的时候，一些海盗很想杀掉哈隆梅瑟尔，但关于黄金的许诺打动了他们。“是的，但他们之中的一些人不太信任降落伞。这真是让我感到侮辱。夏琪亚已经在船头就位了。她将干掉关键目标和散落的逃兵。【啊！夏琪亚是差点干掉吉安娜的那个人！呜哇，想想她（脚男）的枪法！】萨伦在船尾。他会执行同样的任务。那么……”他指着仍然锁在自己脚腕上的铁球和铁链，“这东西什么时候能摘下来？”

=

可惜的是，他们已经无法再制造出一颗那种能够将联盟都市炸成大坑的魔法武器了。萨伦做出了几十个小一些的法力炸弹。不知从何时起，那个血精灵法师和哈隆梅瑟尔之间建立起了一种相互尊敬的关系。【这两个极客啊233我真期待在五人副本里看到他们两个合作欺负脚男】地精飞艇主在萨伦的一些法力炸弹上安装了随机的定时器。它们看上去显得全然无害，却会在不知道什么时候爆炸。扎伊拉希望它们爆炸的时间都会是对敌人来说最糟糕的时间点。现在，每一个龙骑士身上都携带着至少两三颗这种法力炸弹。它们造成的大规模死伤一定会令这些骑士们士气大振。扎伊拉已经能看到那座神庙了。巍峨的神庙矗立在她的眼前，但其中的宁静已经被彻底打破。它的小桥、步道和小型尖塔中全是跑动的熊猫人。而它的核心区域正挤满了加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮的敌人。

=

他听得出钢铁交击的声音和高亢刺耳的魔法咏唱。一阵眩晕感突然压倒了他。这与他受的伤没有任何关系。正是因为他，加尔鲁什才只是带着轻便的刑具上了法庭。【你看看你的“我相信他不会逃走”。verywell】如果他伤了谁，那都是我的错。【救命啊这个flag太高了！阿尔萨斯的flag！这个flag曾经还毁灭过吉安娜和提拉森！】

=

“你受伤太重，不能参加战斗。”楚李坚定地说。

这些都是因为我，这个想法炙烤着安度因的心，但安度因没有把它说出来。【完蛋了！有话不说最要命了！】【我要打个赌，安度因以后一定会出现对一个或一些人见死不救的冲动，一定会。能不能真正实施那就要看维纶能不能把他救回来了。】他并不理会他们的反对，只是用意志力支撑着自己，踏上通向上方的台阶。当他回到大殿中的时候，他开始怀疑自己是不是产生了幻觉。

〖Not when I’m responsible for it, Anduin thought despairingly, but did not say. （在我导致这一切的情况下不适用。安度因绝望地想着，但他没有说出来。）还算好……flag基本算是压下去了，不过事实还存在……等着看暴雪打算怎么折腾他吧……〗

=

那个金发的人类男孩穿着暴风城国王的华丽袍服，正跪在地上，膝盖紧紧顶住胸口，因为恐惧而一动也不能动。讽刺的是，他的手中还紧攥着破惧者。【谁去画一下这个……很久没有因为自己没有点绘画分支郁闷了……】

拉希奥的话在安度因的耳边回响：“我担心你太软弱，没办法戴上将会属于你的王冠，安度因王子。”在另一条时光之路中，至少这条背叛他的龙〖double-crossing dragon（两面派龙23333）（不不不我知道这是出卖的意思但是这个措词直译真好玩）〗是对的。安度因压下惊愕的心情，向另外那个男孩冲了过去，向他伸出手。那个年轻的暴风城国王喊了一声：“小心后面！”就用双手捂住了头。

安度因冲向左侧，打了个滚，长时间枯燥而严格的徒手格斗训练培养了他灵敏的直觉。【救命戈登也记得！戈登也记得安度因曾经接受过战士训练！】【等一下明明战士训练就是她写的她记得是应该的吧】他听到兵刃的破风声，一柄大剑和他擦身而过。他跳转身，看到高大的巨魔正盯着他，目露凶光。

“你可真快啊，小王子，但我还是要取下你的耳朵。”沃金说道。【唔，这个是归顺了赞达拉的沃金】

=

敌人的迟疑给了安度因足够的时间。他手中的破惧者如同流星一般划过一条优美的弧线，银色的锤头狠狠击中了巨魔的左侧肋骨。【……我，我满脑子都是圣骑士审判的动画特效……加上他那个五秒的炉石和近似无敌的真言术盾……他不是阿尔萨斯太可惜了血泪脸】巨魔身上的皮甲挡住了这次可能会致命的打击，但安度因还是切实地感觉到了战锤砸断了他的肋骨。

=

安度因语无伦次地叫嚷着，再次举起破惧者。【关键时刻游戏去哪了？！真言术盾呢心灵尖啸呢精神控制呢？！别告诉我说他已经空蓝了！！】光芒闪耀的战锤再一次拯救了他的性命，把攻到他面前的巨剑挡在了一旁。沃金立刻再次进攻，一剑砍中了安度因没有护甲的肩膀，【不是我说他……安度因似乎从来没有穿过护甲……太瘦弱了他】让王子踉跄着后退了一步。破惧者从他的手指间掉落。他捂住流血的伤口，抬起头，恰好看到沃金举起剑，准备最终取他的性命……

=

沃金立刻就恢复了平衡，转过身，轻松地将那个瘦小的安度因国王丢向一旁，就如同一条狗甩掉一只老鼠。巨魔一剑刺穿了年轻国王的胸膛，又将流血的剑拔出来，弯腰削下了他的耳朵。【虽然我仔细想过之后觉得削耳朵这个动作是因为必须得让沃金把剑拔出来，否则王子面对的会是国王胸口插着一把大剑的情况，搞的更麻烦。但还是不得不说……戈登这个亲妈下手真狠……削耳朵……】

〖原版是“Vol’jin recovered at once, twisting and easily throwing off the slight King Anduin as a dog might shake off a rat. Almost brusquely, the troll stabbed the youth in the chest, pulled out the dripping glaive, and bent to slice off the human’s ears.”我看了半天还是觉得确实是削掉了……戈登你这是在干嘛gandehao……〗 

一只巨大的金色利爪突然落下，抓起沃金，把他扔到了大殿的另一边。克罗米巨大的龙头一直探到安度因面前。“你还好吗？”【所以说为什么非要等沃金把国王的耳朵削掉以后才让克罗米登场啊……】

=

“我……？”国王的声音很轻，但他看上去很高兴。他轻笑一声，又因为痛苦而打了个哆嗦，“我那时很害怕……我什么都做不了，只能看着他……”【这个地方我有种强烈的感觉是在双关瓦里安，就是瓦里安在官方小说里差点死掉那次，安度因有那么一阵被龙兽吓的一动不动只是坐在那里念绝望祷言，瓦里安昏死过去的时候他也有一阵傻在那里什么都做不出来。但是后来他爆发一样不择手段的把刚学到手的牧师法术和治疗术全扔了出去。如果不是他那种突然爆发的勇敢瓦里安肯定会死在那次暗杀上。】【当然也有可能是我想多了】〖我觉得还是我想多了，看英文版这种感觉就没那么强烈，感觉国王只是在说沃金偷袭王子的时候他喊了一声就抱住头的情况。〗

=

战斗还在持续，但周围的一切渐渐变得模糊，仿佛正在远离安度因。又是很长一段时间的沉寂。安度因觉得，也许最后的时刻已经到了。而国王此时又发出了极其轻微的声音。安度因急忙集中精神，才听到他说：“我很害怕……”

安度因的喉咙吃力地哽咽着。“不要害怕，你会和妈妈……还有爸爸在一起了。”【别这样满脸血……】

“父亲……还活着吗？在这里？”

“是的，是的，他还活着。”

濒死的安度因闭上了眼睛。“我很高兴，我希望能见到他。”

“你会的……坚持住，好吗？”

他的脸上浮现起一丝浅浅的微笑。“你说起谎来就像我一样糟糕。”【天惹果然是同一个人】微笑消失了，“告诉他，我爱他。”【妈蛋这句害我难受死了】【嗯这句也是同一个人才会出现的效果。瓦里安官方小说里安度因也曾在瓦里安差点死掉的关头说过一句“我很抱歉，父亲”】

“我会的。”【前边这段我在NGA剧透看到，当时撞墙。啊啊我是有多喜欢两条时间线的同一个人见面而且还很默契的梗啊，更何况这次还死了一个】【戈登的手段真是通了天了，暴雪那么严格的设定下，她还是能硬生生把瓦里安写死让安度因当上了国王……然后再把安度因写死……估计以后糖少不了，好像我的脑洞有时候能和暴雪重合】【是的我也写死过安度因……一个黑历史】

国王轻轻叹了口气，胸口不再有起伏。他的皮肤开始变成白色，比仅仅是受到死亡的触摸更加雪白。让安度因感到惊奇的是，这位国王的身体开始散发出柔和而纯粹的光晕，然后，他便消失了。

安度因·乌瑞恩国王回家了。【我在想那条时间线一定会是个灾难，先是瓦里安国王死了，接着安度因国王也莫名其妙的死了……希望这个小国王只是个复制，不然那条时间线的暴风王国太杯具了_(:з」∠)_】

安度因·乌瑞恩王子缓慢地微微摇晃着站了起来，手中紧紧攥住破惧者，【这一定是BUG？！就是说王子手里现在有两把破惧者？！还是说因为国王死了所以他和他的武器消失的时间上有差距……】用袖子擦去脸上的血迹〖dragged a sleeve against his wet face应该……是眼泪吧……〗，开始去治愈那些依旧被困在战场上的人们。

=

坚毅的决心出现在贝恩的心中。砮皂所给予的，是不屈不挠的勇气。【一秒迷时圣坛233】贝恩挡开另一次攻击。他的手臂变得更加强壮有力。他向天神敞开心扉，聆听他们的教诲，接受他们的赠礼。

=

玉珑的智慧再一次拂过牛头人的心。【真的是迷时圣坛啊233】他在一瞬之间明白了自己需要怎样说，他该如何让这个受伤的、痛苦的自己明白。贝恩飞快地说道：“我们的朋友古伊尔，也就是你所知道的萨尔，他告诉我，即使是在另一条时间线里，我们的内心中永远都只是我们自己。我们的父亲凯恩相信，尽管更难，但更有意义的事情是——”

=

“我们有术士！”一个士气高昂的声音响起。同时已经有不少来自各个种族的人开始施放法术。红色、丑陋、满身骨刺的地狱犬从扭曲虚空中蹿出来，由闪烁的虚灵化为实体。不远处，一名有着年轻面容却已满头白发的女性人类术士弯下腰去，神情轻松地拍了拍那头虚空猛兽，管它叫“小乖乖”。【这一定是一个玩家。一定是某个很喜欢瓦里安的暴雪员工的角色。不知道是戈登还是其他的谁，但是一定是一个角色。因为我写同人的时候一直在干相似的事情，总会在故事里给自己的角色留一个不起眼但是离故事中心很近的位置。】瓦里安想起来，这些特殊的恶魔会以魔法为食。他不由得露出了笑容，这个将恶魔当宠物的可爱的年轻女性则向他眨了眨眼。

=

温柔的双手碰触到他。随着一阵突然袭来的疼痛，箭杆从他的肩头被抽了出去，一股暖流紧接着涌入他的身体，让他感觉好了很多。瓦里安感激地看了一眼那位暗夜精灵牧师。精灵牧师羞赧地低下头，转过身，高举起双手，开始为操纵恶魔卫士救了瓦里安一命的白发术士祈祷。【这一段里很可能出现了无数的暴雪员工233】

=

他的儿子还在那里。瓦里安低吼一声，向那些海盗杀了过去。他听到火枪发射的声音，随即感觉到自己的左侧肋下仿佛被铁锤狠狠砸了一下。【救命！夏琪亚的第一枪瞄准的是瓦里安！】尽管因为痛苦而面色铁青，瓦里安还是用手按住伤口，继续向前奔跑。没等他跑出几码，一片巨大的阴影笼罩在他的头顶。瓦里安停下脚步，举起双手剑。

=

尽管身上的烧伤痛得令人难以忍受，但扎伊拉还是非常希望自己能有时间砍下瓦里安·乌瑞恩的头。这是她已经做出的承诺。毫无疑问加尔鲁什能够向世人展示这件战利品，并赢得响亮的欢呼。而她，扎伊拉，将成为立下这一功绩的最大功臣。但有一件事比她的功绩更加重要，那就是确保加尔鲁什已经平安逃脱。当她冲进大殿的时候，一时还很难分辨眼前的状况。现在这里已经变成了一个双方拼死相搏的小型战场。她看到了至少一条蓝龙和一条青铜龙盘旋在战场上方，竭力在攻击敌人的同时不会误伤到盟友。几头体型较小的永恒龙已经进入了大殿。他们的攻击显然没有任何限制。海盗们正欢快地吼叫着，尽情满足着他们的嗜血欲望，只有在搜检敌人或己方死者的尸体时才会暂时停止杀戮。【我想起了捡尸体的时候233】

扎伊拉轻蔑地抽动了一下鼻翼。尽管她急速跳动的心脏催促着她冲进战团，但她并没有这样做。她一边咬紧了牙，抵抗着烧伤的痛楚，一边快步在一群群相互厮杀的人们中间穿行，寻找她的大酋长。到处都没有加尔鲁什雄壮的身影，也看不到那个能够穿行时间的朋友变化成的高等精灵。喜悦涌上扎伊拉的心头。她的任务完全成功了，她已不需要继续留在此地。【说真的，这个战术真心精彩。】

=

古伊尔也看着阿格娜，眼神显得格外严肃。“我向先祖祈祷，希望这样的事情再也不要发生了。”看到自己会成为布莱克摩尔恭顺的爪牙——这实在是让他感到心惊肉跳。但他听到了贝恩睿智的提醒，所以也开始拼尽全力接受自己的这一部分，而不是试图杀死这个萨尔——一个完全名符其实的“萨尔”。最终，正是这个名字让他懂得了该怎样去做。他曾经是“萨尔”，所以他明白被自己抛弃的是什么。【恭顺和服从嘛。布莱克摩尔对他稍微好一点点都不会导致萨尔逃跑的后果。】而对面这个兽人永远也不明白他可以成为古伊尔。看样子，其他人也都赢得了这场艰难的自我之战。

=

“她失血很严重。”阿格娜一边说，一边从口袋中取出图腾。古伊尔也从自己的口袋里取出水之图腾，开始祈求元素给予他治疗的力量。但他只能感觉到希望正随着他的每一次呼吸而流走。吉安娜的身上只有一颗子弹造成的伤口，但这个伤口太靠近心脏了。【打的好233说真的我看了很多遍都没意识到打她的是夏琪亚，意识到以后有种我自己差点打死她的感觉。简直出了一口恶气】吉安娜的生命力正趋于耗竭。她的皮肤已经呈现出蜡一样的苍白色泽，古伊尔甚至已经看不出她的胸口是否还有起伏。

=

她露出哀伤的微笑。“当然，又有谁才能知道什么是‘更好’？尤其是当我们已经无法像过去那样看清一切的时候。所以我们大多不赞成这样做。但很显然，凯诺兹也认为青铜龙能够而且应该主动改变时间的走向。他一直都是个喜欢‘调整’的人……”【所以他才会和拉希奥一拍即合吗233，安度因也说过拉希奥喜欢调整】克罗米的声音渐渐低了下去。

=

瓦里安皱起眉头，看着古伊尔。他们全都回想起了凯诺兹的怪异表现。“他今天早晨就在干这件事，”瓦里安说，“就在法庭上，在大庭广众面前。必须承认，他真是一个胆大的家伙。”【我好喜欢凯诺兹啊233】

=

赤精点点头。“年轻的王子和牛头人辩护人是最早领会这一点的。不过，你们现在都已经懂得了。你们将做出判决，同时也会受到审判。在这一过程中，你们对于自己及他人的心灵和思想都有了更深刻的理解。带着这样的理解和我们的祝福，你们现在的任务是回到世界中去，做你们必须做的事情。”【所以说我觉得天神就是“到我的地盘上胡闹的人一个也不能放过”233】

=

加尔鲁什从时光之路的传送门中走出来，凯诺兹跟随在他身边。“你觉得如何？”青铜龙问道。他的神情显得格外喜悦。【凯诺兹你233这什么献宝一样的孩子气啊】

=

“谁……”他刚开口要问，却看到一脸恶作剧的笑容的凯诺兹伸手向旁边一指。【凯诺兹你啊233我总觉得他放跑加尔鲁什只是因为好玩。而计划和策略什么的感觉好像全是拉希奥策划制定的】全然搞不清状况的加尔鲁什顺着他手指的方向转过了头。

喊声来自另一个地狱咆哮。

他正站在一座山丘顶端，强风吹过他的黑发，阳光在他肌肉虬结的褐色身躯上闪耀。那是一个满身刺青的凶悍兽人。他的血液同样流淌在加尔鲁什的血管中。他正在用震耳欲聋的吼声回应兽人们对他的问候，同时高高举起了手中的——

血吼。

【over】


End file.
